


Слуга двух господ, или «Наслаждайтесь, Альбус!»

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Дамблдор умер. Но он так хотел посмотреть один спектакль!





	1. Пролог

_Иногда Смерть отправлялся на шарик, чтобы явится там кому-то._   
_Об этой маленькой тайне не знал никто во всем Плоском мире. Будем честны, они не подозревали даже о том, что такая круглая как тыква планета существует. А уж то, что на ней живут такие же, или почти такие же люди… об этом знал только Смерть._   
_И если бы кто-то набрался смелости и спросил, зачем он это делает, Смерть бы, наверно, задумался и ответил что-то вроде «женщинам надо помогать»._   
_На самом деле, Смерть бы слукавил. Он никогда не принимал участия в масштабных встречах людей, которые были такими частыми на этом крошечном, в сущности, шарике. Нет, Смерть любил поговорить с людьми. Жители шарика нравились ему своей непосредственностью и невозмутимостью. Никто никогда не делал вид, что не понимает в чем дело, собственную смерть все принимали с философским спокойствием. Иногда только спрашивали, почему он не женщина. В такие моменты Смерть очень смущался. Но такое тоже было не часто. Скажем прямо, на шарике Смерть просто отдыхал._   
_Так было и в этот раз._   
_\- Ну что, я, похоже, умер, – почти радостно заявил седой старик, чем-то неуловимо похожий на волшебника из Незримого университета._   
_Уж их-то Смерть перевидал немало._   
_\- ДА, - решил он поддержать разговор._   
_\- Об одном жалею, - вздохнул старик, – я так и не увидел пьесу, посмотреть которую было мечтой всей моей жизни…_   
_Смерть задумался. С одной стороны, это было не по правилам. Но с другой… Смерть никогда бы не признался, но он очень любил всякие представления. В его родном мире была, конечно, Опера, да и уличные актеры… но в силу некоторых обстоятельств Смерть хоть и бывал довольно часто в Опере, да и с актерами бродячего театра был знаком не понаслышке, но почему-то на спектакли не попадал._   
_А если и попадал, то они сразу же заканчивались._   
_Наконец, после недолгих раздумий (Дамблдор, а это был он, в это время терпеливо ждал, когда Смерть снова обратит на него внимание), Смерть принял решение._   
_\- ХОРОШО, – сказал он. – Я САМ ПОСТАВЛЮ ЭТУ ПЬЕСУ. КАКУЮ, ВЫ ГОВОРИТЕ?.._   
_\- «Слуга двух господ», - с готовностью ответил Дамблдор._   
_\- ДАЙТЕ СВОЮ ПАЛОЧКУ, - произнес Смерть._   
_Получив требуемое, он взмахнул непривычным орудием. Посыпались искры. Часть искр улетела в сторону Хогвартса, часть исчезла в лесу._   
_\- А ТЕПЕРЬ СМОТРИМ, - с удовлетворением сказал Смерть._


	2. Картина первая, в которой Гермионе кажется, что она сошла с ума, а все остальные видят воскресшего Дамблдора

**Гарри Поттер**  
 _(декламирует, стоя посреди пустой гриффиндорской гостиной)._  
Пред вами я сегодня выхожу,  
Чтоб вам сказать, кто я...  
Я выдумка, но сам ничуть не лжив.  
Я быстр, умен и потому всё жив.  
Ну, словом - я такой, каким быть нужно,  
Чтоб жить со всеми ласково и дружно.  
Я с виду глуп и прост,  
Я вышел из народа  
И хоть на дурачка порою я похож,  
Но все ж во мне живет веселая природа.  
Я мигом проведу всех слизеринских рож!  
Красивых женщин - обожаю,  
Я им охотно угождаю,  
С мужчинами простак, но с девушками ловок,  
Чтоб их привлечь - я знаю тьму уловок,  
Но здесь об этом умолчу  
(Себе соперников я множить не хочу)...  
Один во мне лишь недостаток есть:  
Что я никак не позабуду месть...  
Лишь одного я не терплю:  
Работать страшно не люблю!  
Да кто ж трудится в наши дни?  
Пожалуй, дураки одни!  
Нам, выходцам из Гриффиндора  
Привыкшим к песням, шуткам, спорам,  
Нам дорог час в прохладной тени ивы  
А труд оставим мы другим,  
Кто хочет - пусть пыхтит, как мерин сивый...  
Итак, вот стою я перед вами  
Простой по жизни Поттер Гарри.  
 _(В панике оглядывается)_  
\- Вроде бы никто не слышал. Что со мной? Надо срочно в больничное крыло, а лучше на свежий воздух. Подальше от Хогвартса!  
  
 **Картина первая, в которой Гермионе кажется, что она сошла с ума, а все остальные видят воскресшего Дамблдора**  
  
\- Я определенно сошла с ума, - бормотала Гермиона, помешивая булькающее в котле Оборотное зелье. – Зачем мне это?  
Девушка достала из маленькой коробочки седой волос и бросила в зелье. Затем перелила остывшее питье в кубок.  
\- Ну-с, удачи тебе, Гермиона Грейнджер, - она подняла кубок и выпила зелье.  
 _\- Ох, как интересно, - улыбнулся Дамблдор, незримо присутствующий при этом событии. – Значит, мою роль будет исполнять мисс Грейнджер?  
Он начал машинально шарить по карманам, но безрезультатно.  
\- Лимонной дольки не найдется? – поинтересовался он у спутника.  
Смерть покачал головой.  
\- СМОТРИТЕ ДАЛЬШЕ._  
  
 ** _Малфой-мэнор_**  
 _В зале **Люциус Малфой** стоит рядом с **мистером Лавгудом** , **Драко Малфой** сидит в кресле в длинном женском платье, рядом стоит **Луна Лавгуд** в мужском костюме, длинные волосы собраны в пучок, на боку шпага, на которую нанизаны три пробки от бутылок из-под сливочного пива. В углу **Джинни Уизли** с интересом ковыряет пальцем фамильный герб Малфоев. У окна стоит **РемусЛюпин**._  
  
  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
 _(зевая)_  
Вот вам моя рука. И с нею - сердце.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ну, не, стыдись: и ты ему дай руку...  
Отныне оба вы - жених с невестой,  
А скоро мы отпразднуем и свадьбу.  
 _\- Простите, милейший, а почему Люциус не в Азкабане? – посасывая невесть откуда взявшуюся лимонную дольку, поинтересовался Дамблдор.  
Смерть пожал плечами.  
\- ЭТО ИСКУССТВО. ОНО БЕЗГРАНИЧНО, - заметил он.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - не стал спорить Дамблдор._  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ну, хорошо, вот вам моя рука...  
Я обещаю вам любовь и верность...  
 _\- Гм, а мне казалось, что Клариче - девушка, - тактично заметил Дамблдор. – А вот Сильвио совсем наоборот – юноша. А у вас что?  
\- РАБОТАЮ С ТЕМ, ЧТО ЕСТЬ, - отрезал Смерть._  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
А я клянусь вам верным быть до гроба!..  
 **Мистер Лавгуд**  
Ну-с, очень рад! Теперь всё скреплено,  
Возврата нет, и вы почти супруги...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Как чудно... Мне бы так хотелось!..  
 _\- Совершенно этому не удивляюсь, - пробурчал Дамблдор. – Бедная девочка._  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
А вас прошу свидетелями быть  
Помолвки между гм.. дочерью? Ладно, дочерью моей  
И доблестным синьором… м-м… Луной Лавгуд,  
Любимым… отпрыском _(нашелся-таки Люциус)_ газетчика Лавгуда.  
Без лишней помпы свадьбу мы сыграем.  
Как, детки, скажете: мой план хорош?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Если честно, мне совершенно фиолетово.  
В том смысле, что…  
Я ничего другого не желаю,  
Как быть вблизи моей невесты милой!  
 _Драко Малфой задумчиво рассматривает свое платье с кринолином._  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Я думаю... Что может тут быть хуже!.. В смысле, лучше!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Да, этот брак определен судьбою:  
Когда бы Дамблдор наш не скончался -  
Директор достославной школы Хогвартс, -  
Тогда бы этой свадьбе не бывать...  
 _\- Он это на что намекает? - закашлялся Дамблдор, уронив леденец и поворачиваясь к спутнику.  
Смерть промолчал._  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Ах, дорогой мой сват, рес перит виртус!  
Уж если что на небе суждено,  
То самыми внезапными путями  
Оно всегда придет к осуществленью.  
Скажите, как же это так случилось,  
Что он, несчастный, умер столь внезапно?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Вам честно или для газеты?  
Бедняга Дамблдор! А слыл таким великим…  
Его убили ночью, как я слышал -  
Из-за чего не знаю. Как - не знаю тоже.  
Не спрашивайте, в общем!  
Довольно щекотливая ситуация…  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
И это прямо в Хогвартсе случилось?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Да.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Вот это номер!  
Ах, как жаль его...  
 _Дамблдор шумно сморкается в платок._  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Вы были с ним знакомы?  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
А ты, придурок, что ли в школе не учился?!  
То есть, о да, я знал его. Как это всё ужасно!  
 **Люциус Малфой**.  
Э, милый мой, судьба порой жестока,  
Несчастие нас всюду стережет.  
Стучатся!  
Эй, мелкая! Уизли, кто там?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Сейчас брошу всё...  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Позвольте, _papa_.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Постой.  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Короче, там внизу стоит какой-то с шрамом.  
От одного приезжего, к вам лично.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Скажи, чтоб шел сюда. Посмотрим, кто он.  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Вот ё-моё, нет самому сходить бы!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Быть может - мне уйти?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Куда?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ну... в комнату к себе... Меня корсет удушит!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Нет, оставайся...  
Я думаю, не стоит их пока  
Наедине надолго оставлять... к тому ж еще с корсетом…  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Игноти нулло купидо. Вы правы!  
Вы мудро поступаете, мой друг!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Привет мой вам, почтенные синьоры...  
Какое общество кругом я вижу!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Таких, как вы мы пачками… гм…  
Вы кто такой, мой милый? Что вам нужно?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(еле сдерживая смех)_  
Кто эта несравненная?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(с угрозой в голосе)_  
Драко, сын… тьфу! дочь моя.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Весьма приятно!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Да уж наверное!  
К тому ж она… оно… оне…еще невеста!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Очень рад.  
А вы, простите, кто?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(негромко)_  
Сейчас дам по лицу.  
 _(вслух)_  
А черт то разберет! Похоже, здесь служу!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Как это превосходно. Очень счастлив!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Приятно познакомиться, э-э...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ну, ладно, будет, бросим этикеты.  
Зачем я вам, вы кто? Кто вас послал?  
Надеюсь, не авроры?  
И так я чудом Азкабана избежал.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
О, сэр, одну минуту, погодите!  
Вы задаете сразу три вопроса,  
Мне одному ответить трудновато...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Мне кажется, что это просто жулик.  
Но радует, что это не аврор.  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Нет, думается мне, что он шутник.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Прелестная, и вы невеста тоже?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Ох, нет, синьор, еще покуда - нет...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Хотите вы сказать, кто вы такой?  
А если нет, прошу вас, уходите!  
Без вас тут дел у нас хватает.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Скажу, уж если вам так любопытно:  
Директора я первый ассистент...  
 _(к **Джинни Уизли** )_  
Ну-с, возвратимся к нашей теме...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
А кто директор ваш? Стоп. Директор чего?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну ты дубина, Люциус.  
Директор ведь один!  
Он должен скоро к вам сюда явиться!  
 _(к **Джинни Уизли** )_  
Итак, вернувшись к разговору...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Стой! Ты зря мне так хамишь, мальчишка!  
Так кто же ваш директор всё же?  
Ведь есть же имя у него...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ах, Мерлин!  
Что за тьма вопросов!..  
Ну, Дамблдор,  
Директор Хогвартса, что Альбус,  
Он кланяется вам. Сейчас он здесь,  
Он ждет у вас внизу. Меня послал он  
Спросить у вас, позволите ли вы  
Ему войти, и ждет меня с ответом.  
Довольно с вас? Угодно знать еще что?  
 _(к **Джинни Уизли** )_  
Итак, вернувшись снова к нашей теме...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Нет, погоди. Со мной поговори...  
Какого черта ты сейчас наплел тут?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Мою фамилию вы знать хотите?  
Я – Гарри Поттер, родом из Лощины…  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Вот идиот! И кто ж еще не знает!  
Мне безразлично, как тебя зовут!  
А вот ты объясни сейчас подробно,  
По поводу директора.  
Мне кажется, что я не то расслышал.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ах, бедный старичок... Он глуховат!  
А может, туповат. Скорее даже.  
А впрочем, мне то что за дело?  
Директор наш зовется Дамблдором,  
Как звался он и много лет назад...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ступай-ка вон отсюда!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Почему?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Да потому, что ты сошел с ума!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(тихо)_  
«Разве ж это повод?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Директор Дамблдор уж умер.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Как - умер?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Умер. Что поделать! Умер!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Так-так! Неужто снова умер? Очень жалко...  
А я его внизу живым оставил!  
На самом деле умер?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Точно: умер.  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Он, безусловно, умер. Вне сомнений.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Вот горемыка. Как же это так?  
Быть может, съел чего-нибудь... Прощайте!  
 _(откланиваясь.)_  
Всего хорошего!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Как, это все?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да раз уж умер, что тут толковать...  
Пойду, узнаю, неужели, правда?  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
По-вашему, кто это может быть?  
Обманщик или просто сумасшедший?  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Аналитически вникая, верно  
И то, и это: унгвибус эт ростро.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
По-моему, не жулик, а простак.  
Он ведь из гриффиндора, а там все честные,  
Хоть исключения встречаются порой…  
Что взъелись вы на бедного мальчишку?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Он, видно, умный...  
 _(в сторону)_  
Нравится мне очень...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Но что он тут болтал про Дамблдора?..  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ах, если это правда - очень плохо...  
Но я ведь видел сам …  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(к **Драко Малфою)**_.  
Упоминать об этом не умно.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Он жив иль мертв – мне, право, все равно.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(входит)_  
Вы поступаете довольно странно...  
Приезжего обманывать нельзя.  
Я вас считал хорошими… ну… в общем, вас считал людьми!..  
Не всех, конечно… Короче,  
Вы можете ответить мне за это!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Я говорил, о нем Сент-Мунго плачет.  
В чем дело, друг мой? Кто тебя обидел?  
 **Гарри Поттер**.  
Вы все обидели. Вы мне сказали,  
Что милый мой директор помер...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
И что же?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Что же? Жив, здоров и весел!  
Он хочет сам вам… кое-что сказать!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Альбус Дамблдор?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да, Дамблдор.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Как, Дамблдор?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Вот так вот! Лично.  
 _И сразу в рыло._  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Директор Хогвартса?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
С вопросами ты не устал покуда?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(заботливо)_  
Голубчик мой, ступай скорей в больницу,  
Ты просто сумасшедший!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Сам дурак!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(прерывая)_  
Поговори еще - и съешь по морде!..  
 **мистер Лавгуд**.  
Нет, дорогой мой, успокойтесь...  
Пускай он позовет того,  
Которого назвал он Дамблдором...  
Ну, в крайнем случае, занятная статейка выйдет.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ну, хорошо, ступай и приведи мне  
Восставшего из гроба мертвеца.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(сердито)_  
Быть может, он восстал - не наше дело,  
А что сейчас он жив - вы убедитесь...  
Пойду скажу ему, чтоб шел сюда.  
Но вам я в будущем рекомендую  
Быть вежливей с людьми моей породы,  
А то могу и рожу вам подправить.  
 _(к **Джинни Уизли** )_  
А с вами вот еще мы потолкуем...  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(тихо к **Луне Лавгуд** )_.  
Похоже, я в корсете еще чуть-чуть и задохнусь совсем.  
 **Луне Лавгуд**  
 _(тихо к нему)_.  
Не беспокойтесь!  
Что б ни случилось, вы навек… моё.  
И даже трупу я нашла бы примененье…  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Сейчас мы все узнаем...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Это бредни.  
Является какой-то Гарри Поттер  
И всех тревожит глупой болтовней.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Короче, Люциус, ведь я вам говорил,  
Что Дамблдора лично знал я.  
Меня они не смогут обмануть.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Малфой, я должен сразу вам сказать, Что благородная любезность ваша,  
Которую я отмечал в посланьях  
И в вашей дружбе с Министерством,  
Не соответствует поступкам вашим.  
Я Поттера давно послал с докладом,  
А вы меня оставили у входа,  
Не удостоив даже приглашеньем!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Простите мне, но кто же вы?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Хоть это помнить вы должны,  
Представлюсь все же: Дамблдор я.  
Директор славной школы Хогвартс.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Что такое? Что вижу я?  
Но нет, не важно. Что я чую?  
То Гермиона,  
Студентка дома Гриффиндора! Странно.  
Зачем она нам головы морочит?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Директор, право же, простите, но я так сильно поражен.  
Я очень рад вас видеть невредимым,  
Хотя известия нас огорчили...  
 _(тихо к **мистеру Лавгуду** )_  
А я ему не верю, хоть убейте!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я знаю. Вам сказали, что я умер?  
Я, к счастью, оказался только ранен,  
И тотчас, как оправился, приехал  
Сюда, в Малфой-мэнор, как обещал вам.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Не знаю, право, что сказать, директор.  
Вы человек, я вижу, благородный,  
Но у меня есть сведенья, что вы...  
Что выжить после страшного паденья…  
Вы умерли. И если вы  
Мне не докажете, что вы... то я...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Да уж, сомненья ваши мне понятны.  
Но можете меня подергать  
За бороду. Но-но, не все!  
А только Люциус, пожалуй.  
 _( **Люциус Малфой** с удовольствием дергает за бороду)_  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(тихо к **Луне Лавгуд** )_  
Ну всё, старик счас вспомнит...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
 _(тихо к **Драко Малфою** )_  
Ничего,  
Не бойтесь - ведь не сразу же Авада!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Мы, кажется, давно знакомы с вами?  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Давненько... Может, помните меня?  
Встречались с вами в школе. Я - Люпин.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Да, как же, помню: я вас узнаю...  
Вы, что ж, мой друг, живете здесь теперь?..  
 _(тихо к нему)_  
Прошу: не выдавать...  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
 _(тихо к ней)_  
Не беспокойтесь.  
 _(громко к ней же)_  
Я содержу гостиницу, директор...  
Точнее, дом. Но постояльцы есть.  
Все, кто скрывается, бездельники и плуты…  
И прочий сброд.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ах, очень рад: у вас и поселюсь!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Прошу, директор!  
 _(про себя)_  
Похоже, Грейнджер глуховата...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ну ладно, я подергал.  
Но можете вы быть и просто стариком!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Чтобы рассеять все сомненья ваши,  
Люпин удостоверит,  
Я - директор...  
 _(тихо к Люпину)_  
Волчелычное зелье...  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Могу, могу удостоверить. Верно!  
 _(в сторону)_  
Как не сказать за нужное мне зелье!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ну, раз уж так - и борода, и Люпин,  
Прошу простить меня, директор,  
За то, что сомневался я.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Неважно.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(к отцу)_  
Отец, так это точно Дамблдор?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Доказано, что он. Он жив.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(тихо к **Луне Лавгуд** )_  
О, Мерлин! Что же делать?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
 _(тихо к нему)_  
Да не тревожьтесь, ему на вас плевать, похоже…  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(тихо к **мистеру Лавгуду** )_  
Ну, что вы скажете, мой бывший сват?  
Он вовремя явился. Очень ловко!  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Сик транзит глория... Да, черт принес!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(указывая на **Драко Малфоя** )_  
А это что… за недоразуменье?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
М-м-м…Дочь моя.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ах, нареченная моя невеста?  
 _\- Предупреждать же надо! – возмутился Дамблдор, когда леденец не без помощи Смерти вылетел из его горла. – Я даже подавился! Я мог задохнуться!  
\- УЖЕ НЕТ, - заметил Смерть._  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Да, ваша нареченная невеста.  
 _(в сторону)_  
Вот старый хрыч! И сдался ему Драко!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(к **Драко Малфою** )_  
Приветствую!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(сдержано)_  
Очень рад...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(к **Люциусу Малфою** )_  
Прием холодноватый...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Извините...  
Она - в меня: застенчива ужасно.  
И мертвяков боится, между прочим.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(указывая на **Луну Лавгуд** ) _  
А это кто? Ваш родственник, наверно?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Да, да, конечно... Родственник... племянник!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
 _(гордо)_  
Нет, не племянник, а жених вот этого!  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
 _(тихо к **Луне Лавгуд** ) _  
Отлично, доченька, не падай духом...  
Я всё записываю. Статейка выйдет загляденье!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Что слышу я? И вы - жених? Вот странно...  
Она ведь слово мне дала...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Позвольте,  
Я вам сейчас подробно объясню.  
Поверьте, дорогой мой, я подумал,  
Что с вами вдруг случилась катастрофа,  
А раз вас нет в живых, какая ж свадьба!  
Пред вами я ни в чем не виноват,  
А вы, явившись вовремя сюда,  
Вы ничего еще не потеряли.  
Сынок мой ваш, коль это вам угодно,  
А слово я всегда сдержать готов.  
 _(в сторону)_  
И лишь могу молиться,  
Чтоб вас все ж черти взяли.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Но усомниться я себе позволю,  
Чтобы директор вдруг решил в супруги  
Взять сына Упивающегося Смертью!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Вот удружил так удружил!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Не беспокойтесь, я не щепетилен,  
И в этом я препятствия не вижу...  
 _(в сторону)_  
Забава любопытна...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Вот так так!  
По-современному: не щепетилен!  
Всё запишем…  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Надеюсь, что милейшим Драко  
Отвергнут я не буду?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Слишком поздно!  
Отцы уж обо всем договорились!  
В «Придире» написали, а это значит,  
Что Драко должен мне принадлежать,  
А если вы не цените «Придиру», -  
Вопрос пусть разрешит наш поединок!  
 _(уходит)_  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Вот это так! Умрет, а не уступит!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Мне жаль её, но я игру продолжу...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Друг мой, вы опоздали малость,  
А если и поторопились – то родиться!  
Закон об этом ясно говорит,  
Негоже старым бегать за младыми!  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер** _(к **Драко Малфою** )._  
А вы-то почему молчите?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Скажу, что ваш приезд - мое несчастье!  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(вспылив)_  
Что? Как смеешь ты грубить так Дамблдору,  
Покуда я еще не нагрубил?  
 _(хочет зa ним бежать)_  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Мой Мерлин, Люциус, постойте...  
Не будьте слишком строги. Я уверен,  
Что я к себе его расположу.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Жаль. Пара «круцио» его бы усмирили…  
Балансы все в порядке у меня.  
Текущие счета я вам представлю,  
Остаток денег в кассе налицо:  
В любой момент вы можете их взять.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Мой друг, я после к вам зайду. Пока же  
Мне надо с Люпином один вопрос уладить.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Пожалуйста, директор, как угодно,  
Я буду ждать дальнейших указаний.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Пришлите мне немного денег, друг мой,  
Я не привык с собой носить помногу.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Едва лишь остальное перепрячу – то все исполню.  
Вы выбрали дом Люпина, я полагаю?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Да, буду там... Я Поттера пришлю.  
Вы можете ему вполне доверить...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Все будет сделано...  
Прошу простить, директор,  
Что я не провожаю вас. Люпин,  
Прошу вас заменить меня в услугах.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
О, Люциус, прошу - не беспокойтесь!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Ну, Гермиона, добрый день вам!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я вас прошу, профессор Люпин,  
Не выдавать инкогнито мое.  
Я тайну вам должна открыть, профессор:  
Я влюблена давно и небезответно.  
Но между ним и бедным Дамблдором  
Одно недавно вышло столкновенье,  
Подробностей еще не знаю я,  
Но наш директор пал в… короче, выпал с башни,  
А мой возлюбленный, боясь суда,  
Успел бежать, со мною не простившись.  
Но Дамблдора, право, не вернешь,  
А потерять еще и Снейпа не могу я.  
Вы видите, на что любовь способна  
Итак, прошу вас, дорогой профессор,  
Не отказать мне в помощи своей,  
А я вам буду вечно благодарна!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Всегда любили вы чудить, мисс Грейнджер...  
Но я готов вам все же услужить,  
И пусть я лопну, если я вас выдам!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Благодарю вас, добрый мой профессор.  
Теперь мы к вам в гостиницу пойдем.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
А где ж ваш… ассистент?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Он у подъезда.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Откуда вы такого откопали?  
Болтает он совсем не по-людски.  
Не кормите небось вы сироту-мальчишку…  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Он мне случайно предложил услуги.  
Он не такой дурак, я полагаю,  
Каким он кажется, а видно - честен.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Да, честность - это редкость! Ну, пойдемте.  
Смотрите-ка, что делает любовь!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Мой друг, любовь и больше может сделать.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Недурно для начала! Поглядим,  
Как развернутся далее дела...  



	3. КАРТИНА ВТОРАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР ПОПАДАЕТ В ДВУСМЫСЛЕННОЕ ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ

**Гарри Поттер**  
 _(один)_  
Так надоело ждать, что просто ужас!  
С таким директором я точно похудею...  
Ведь даже леденцов не предложил он!  
Сейчас часы двенадцать прозвонили,  
А в брюхе у меня давно уж полдень!  
Хотя б узнать, куда мы с ним заедем…  
Найдем хоть крышу и хотя бы стены,  
Чтобы не в лесу сегодня ночевать?  
Малфои вряд ли у себя поселят,  
А мой чудак об этом не подумал.  
На пристани он свой багаж оставил,  
А бедного меня, едва лишь встретив,  
Уже, как изверг, начал угнетать!  
Пожалуйте! Пошел визиты делать!  
Что, в сущности, мне нужно от него?  
Корми меня и не труди чрезмерно!  
Ну, вот она, гостиница. Пойти бы  
Да посмотреть, что варится в горшочках.  
Я б в две минуты с поваром сдружился!  
А вдруг директор явится сюда?  
Сам виноват! Не шляйся слишком долго!  
О, бедный, беспризорный Гарри Поттер!  
Карьеру мог бы выбрать ты получше,  
Ты мог бы стать... по меньшей мере... Кем же?  
Аврором? Иль судьей? Опять помеха:  
Тут надобно умение болтать…  
Врачом? Уж очень жалко пациентов...  
Заняться ремеслом - так лень мешает...  
Нет, вижу я - одно возможным дело:  
Умея только есть и спать, я мог бы  
Одним быть в совершенстве:  
Министром Магии!  
Вот это дело! Сыт и пьян и весел!  
Но как устроить это, я не знаю...  
Эй, вам помочь?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ах, очень кстати: будьте так любезны.  
 _\- Боюсь, Северус себе этого не простит, - пробормотал Дамблдор себе под нос._  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Сэр, всё уже! Поставил сундучок!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Спасибо... Где-то я вас видел? Как вам гостиница?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Как раз для вас. Постели, мебель,  
И зеркала, и кухня - всё прекрасно!  
Из кухни запах - просто упоенье...  
А главное, авроров нет вокруг.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Смышлен. А чем сейчас ты занят?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я в ассистентах.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
В такой глуши?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
И что?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Скажите, а ко мне вы в ассистенты не пойдете?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да ни за ч… Конечно, я согласен!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ну, что ж, вы кажетесь мне человеком  
Вполне надежным. Хоть чувствую,  
Что это очень зря, но я вас нанимаю.  
Я для начала дам вам порученье:  
Зайти на почту и спросить о письмах  
Северусу Снейпу.  
Тяжелые, вопиллеры и что от Лорда – оставьте там.  
А если есть другие, сейчас же принесите.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А вы пока велите стол накрыть.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Вот только палочку протру, шнурки поглажу…  
Котел опять же запылился…  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(ловит Гарри за руку)_  
Хорош же ассистент! Куда ж ты запропал?  
 **Гарри Поттер** .  
Директор, я вас все время дожидался.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Зачем же тут? А я ведь там назначил!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я тут ходил, ходил...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ну, хорошо. Ступай,  
Возьми сундук  
И отнеси-ка в дом Люпина.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Вот здесь мой дом. Нет, это не сарай!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ступай скорей. Я буду ждать.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ах, черт возьми! Вот это положенье!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Постой. Ты заодно зайди на почту.  
Спроси там письма, что для Дамблдора.  
А так же Гермионы Грейнджер.  
Да, в общем, если письма есть для гриффиндорцев -  
Тащи сюда. Чего им там валяться?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(один)_  
Вот это так! Куда же совы делись?  
Неужто их поели ненароком?  
Но как же я теперь работать буду  
С обоими и сразу?  
И как я вывернусь теперь - не знаю...  
А штука может выйти презабавной!  
Теперь пойдем на почту для обоих...  
 _(хочет идти)_  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
 _(входя)_  
А вот и ассистент директора... свезло!  
 _(к **Гарри Поттеру** )_  
Эй ты, как же тебя там!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
От какжетебятама слышу.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
А где учитель ваш?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Учитель мой? В гостинице сидит.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Прошу, пойдите вы к нему скорее,  
Скажите, что хочу с ним говорить,  
И если человек он благородный,  
То пусть сейчас придет. Его я жду.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Конечно, он приличный господин,  
На вид, по крайней мере. Но я...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Я вам сказал, ступайте!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да, но... как же вам сказать...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Ступайте!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А мне какое дело? Я пошлю  
Того, который первый подвернется...  
 _(уходит в гостиницу)_  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Клянусь, я ни за что не допущу,  
Чтоб Дамблдор мне преградил дорогу!  
И если жив остался наш директор,  
То уж на этот раз я позабочусь,  
Чтоб он из гроба больше не вставал.  
Пусть он откажется от брака с Драко,  
И жизнь его тогда я пощажу.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(выходя с **Северусом Снейпом** и показывая на **Луну Лавгуд** )_  
Вот и она, кипит вся, как Везувий...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(к **Гарри Поттеру** )_  
Её не помню я. Чего же хочет?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Она не говорит. Я ухожу  
За письмами для вас. А в ваше дело  
Мне вмешиваться просто неудобно...  
Неужто мало, чем досадить любому вы могли?  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Меня хотели видеть вы, мисс… Лавгуд?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Прошу простить, но я не вас искала!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Мой ассистент, который мимо шел,  
Мне передал, что вы враждебным тоном  
Изволили меня сюда позвать.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Прошу простить, меня он плохо понял:  
Его учителя хотел я видеть...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ну да, вот я и есть его учитель!  
Уж так судьба моя распорядилась!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Как, вы его учитель?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ну, конечно!  
Он ассистент мой.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
О, тогда простите...  
Возможно, что похож он на другого,  
Другого Гарри Поттера со шрамом,  
Или его еще другой кто учит?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Подумайте вы сами, разве можно  
Представить Поттера, учащегося много?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Логично… я прошу у вас прощенья.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Пожалуйста. Всяк может ошибиться.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
А вы, простите, вы не здешний?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Верно.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
А может быть, вы знаете того,  
С кем мне поговорить хотелось.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Вполне возможно, что его я знаю,  
И если вас он чем-нибудь обидел,  
То вам даю я слово постараться,  
Чтоб честь свою могли вы защитить.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Знакомы ль с Дамблдором?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
О, к сожаленью, да!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
У нас с ним счеты...  
Намерен он жениться на Малфое,  
Воспользовавшись словом, что когда-то  
Ему Малфой-отец зачем-то дал.  
 _\- Простите, а мы не можем… как-нибудь опустить упоминание об этой свадьбе? Оно меня… немного тревожит, – поинтересовался Дамблдор у своего спутника.  
\- ЭТО ВАЖНАЯ СЮЖЕТНАЯ ЛИНИЯ, - ответил Смерть.  
\- Ну ладно, - не стал спорить Дамблдор. – Я хотя бы попытался…._  
 **Северус Снейп**  
О, друг мой, вас могу я успокоить,  
Ему у вас мальчишку не отнять:  
Он умер.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Нет, известие неверно:  
Сегодня утром он сюда приехал,  
Его приезд принес мне бездну горя...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Сюда приехал? Быть того не может!  
Я поражен!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Я поражен не меньше. Даже больше!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Я уверяю вас как очевидец - он мертв.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Да нет, он жив, ручаюсь чем угодно!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Вы заблуждаетесь, но, впрочем, как обычно!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Да нет, я знаю точно: ведь Люциус,  
А он уж лис прожженный,  
Он принял меры, надлежащие быть тут,  
И подлинность его установил.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Так, значит, не убит он в столкновеньи?  
Но это разом всё меняет дело!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Когда вы встретите его, скажите,  
Пусть он оставит всякую надежду  
На этот брак. Ведь я – Луна Лавгуд,  
И я не дам сему свершиться.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но как случилось, что Авада  
Да и паденье с башни – не смертельны?  
И коль про то прознает Волдеморт,  
Он, не особо разбираясь,  
С десяток шкур за раз с меня сдерет!  
Я видел сам, как он лежал простертый,  
Холодный труп был найден на рассвете...  
Ужели это сообщенье ложно?  
И что тогда правдиво в этом мире?..  
Но раз он жив, то лучше возвратиться  
Мне в Хогвартс к милой Гермионе юной...  
Бедняжка, верно, очень исстрадалась...  
 _\- У вас платочка не найдется? Мой уже весь мокрый… Такая слезливая история… - Дамблдор замолчал, наткнувшись на взгляд Смерти._  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Другой хозяин вздумал появиться!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Поедешь ты со мной?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Куда же?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
В Хогвартс.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Когда?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Немедленно. Сейчас!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да вы с ума сошли! Каникулы и лето!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Да что за дело! Ну что ж, согласен?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
К концу обеда, сэр, я может и решу!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ты был на почте?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да. Смешное место.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Нашел ли письма ты?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Нашел. Но тут не все для вас…  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(выхватывая письма)_  
Письмо для Гермионы!  
Неужто здесь она? Сойду с ума!  
Откуда взял письмо ты, отвечай?!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Такое, видите ли, вышло дело:  
Как вам сказать…  
В пути я встретил старого знакомца...  
И он, узнав, что я иду на почту,  
Просил взять письма и для спутника его.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Скажи, кто твой приятель? Быстро!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Уизли. Рональд Уизли.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А он работает иль по делам сердечным?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(поспешно)_  
Работает. Он тоже ассистентом!  
 _(в сторону)_  
Сердечные дела с директором…  
Да вы затейник!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А где живет тот Уизли, ты знаешь?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Профессор, вот вам крест, не знаю, право.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но как же ты письмо ему отдашь?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
На площади назначили мы встречу.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Что делать мне, совсем я растерялся?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ну, если вывернусь, так это будет чудо...  
А вы, пожалуйста, отдайте мне письмо.  
Пойду его искать.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Письмо я вскрою.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Избавь вас Мерлин!  
Вскрывать чужие письма - грех большой.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Я знаю сам. Но это не помеха.  
Мне все равно... Письмо я должен вскрыть...  
 _(вскрывает)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Вот это так! Теперь готово дело!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(читает)_  
«День добрый, Гермиона. Ваш отъезд  
Здесь вызвал много разных пересудов.  
Известно всем, что вы решились ехать,  
Чтоб отыскать там Северуса Снейпа.  
Как Хмури лишь узнал про то, что вы бежали,  
Надев мужской костюм, а также выпив зелье,  
Был выпущен приказ арестовать вас.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
По-моему, совсем не благородно  
Читать про посторонние дела.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Да так ли понял я? Что это значит?  
Она уехала в мужском костюме,  
Чтоб отыскать меня? Ах, Гермиона!  
Отныне я в твоей любви уверен!  
Послушай, Поттер, непременно  
Найди сейчас же Уизли и спроси,  
Мужчина или женщина товарищ,  
Его пославший письма получить.  
Еще узнай, где он остановился,  
А если приведешь его ко мне,  
То оба вы получите награду!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Позвольте мне письмо. Я постараюсь.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Смотри ж, найди Уизли непременно!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(с сарказмом)_  
Вам Рона обязательно, иль можно и любого?  
А как письмо открытым я отдам?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ты передай, что вскрыто по ошибке.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Так, значит, в Хогвартс мы сейчас не едем?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Я подожду. Но ты поторопись  
И постарайся встретиться с Уизли.  
И спутника его, верней, подругу  
Увидеть мне необходимо. Понял?  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(пожимая плечами)_  
Ну да, конечно, ничего не понял!  
Но все ж я рад, что мы пока не едем.  
Уж очень мне хотелось посмотреть,  
Что выйдет у меня с двойною службой!  
Хочу свою я ловкость испытать...  
А вот письмо хозяину другому  
Мне вскрытым отдавать бы не хотелось...  
Репаро! Вот теперь печать в порядке...  
По-моему, она прекрасно вышла.  
Кому ж на ум придет, что было вскрыто?  
Какой ловкач! Нет, я почти что гений!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
На почте был?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Конечно.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
А письма есть?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Одно, но не для вас.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
А для кого?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Письмо для Грейнджер.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Скорей давай!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(подавая)_  
Покорнейше прошу.  
 _(в сторону)_  
Любители читать чужие письма!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Оно уж кем-то было вскрыто?!  
Потом «репаро» кто-то запечатал...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Не знаю, как могло случиться это...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Не знаешь? Ах ты, лгун, мошенник наглый!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, ладно, я скажу вам всё по правде:  
Со всяким ведь случаются ошибки...  
Письмо на почте было для меня,  
А так как я очки забыл случайно,  
То ваше вскрыл я вместо своего...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(с облегчением)_  
Ну, если так, то все благополучно.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Конечно, так. Вы можете мне верить...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
А ты прочел его?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я что, похож на идиота?  
К тому ж и почерк очень неразборчив.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Никто его не видел?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(притворно)_  
Что вы? Что вы?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Надеюсь, что не врет!  
 _(начинает читать письмо)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
И здесь в порядке...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Послушай, я сейчас пойду по делу,  
Ступай в гостиницу, на - вот ключи,  
Когда приду, мы сможем поработать.  
 _(уходя, в сторону)_  
А Люциус всё денег не несет!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, так уладилось, что просто прелесть!  
Скажу, не хвастая, я - молодец!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(входя)_  
Послушайте же, ваш профессор дома?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Они ушли.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Не знаете, куда?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Не знаю.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
А прийти он должен скоро?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, да, я полагаю, он придет... Когда-нибудь.  
 _(в сторону)_  
Его лицо как будто мне знакомо...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Отдайте же ему вот этот кошелек,  
Тут ровно сотня галеонов, и он в курсе,  
А я потом опять к нему зайду...  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(вслед)_  
Послушайте, постойте!  
 _(махнув рукой)_  
Укатился...  
Не мог сказать, которому из них  
Я должен эти деньги передать...  
С таким лицом он может задолжать обоим,  
А может, впрочем, даже дать и в долг.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(входит)_  
Ну, что же, разыскал ль ты Уизли?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Увы, профессор мой, он где-то запропал...  
А вот набрел здесь я на чудака,  
Который дал мне сотню галлеонов...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Что? Сотню галлеонов? И с чего же?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Профессор, вы по совести скажите,  
Что денег вы не ждете ниоткуда?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Да, жду. Должны прибыть мне деньги.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Так, значит, это ваши галеоны!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А что тебе сказал принесший деньги?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, что сказал: профессору отдать.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ну, значит, мне. Где здесь еще профессор?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ну да, профессор, что и говорить...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А знаешь ты, кто деньги дал тебе?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Не знаю. Кажется, его встречал я,  
Но точно не припомню, право слово.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но помни ты про Уизли точно!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
О, ладно. Что ж, похоже,  
На этот раз я тоже не ошибся!  
Ну, точка в точку деньги передал  
Как раз тому, кому и надлежало...  



	4. КАРТИНА ТРЕТЬЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ГЕРМИОНА НАХОДИТ ОБЩИЙ ЯЗЫК С ДРАКО

**Люциус Малфой**  
 _(сердито)_.  
И больше я прошу не рассуждать!  
Ты выйдешь за него, сказал тебе я!  
Иль в школу больше ты не хочешь?  
Я этого, поверь, не допущу!  
Я слово дал ему и врать не стану!  
А неучем остаться – курам на смех!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Отец, как вам угодно, поступайте,  
Но это с вашей стороны тиранство!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Не смеешь ты с отцом так обращаться!  
Да, я тиран! И что же здесь плохого?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Нет, смею! Вы – тиран и… самодур!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Молчать, нахал! Я самодур?  
Да самодуров ты не видел верно!  
Ведь ты не отвергал же Дамблдора?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ну да, из одного почтенья к вам.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Хорошее почтенье! Я - тиран?!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Поймите же, Луна мне не простит!  
И старый, дряхлый Дамблдор…  
 _\- Это он обо мне? – Дамблдор с обидой на лице повернулся к Смерти. – И вовсе я не дряхлый. Я еще мог жить и жить!.._  
\- ЭТО ВРЯД ЛИ, - уклончиво ответил Смерть.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(в сторону)_  
А, в общем, жаль ее...  
 _(вслух)_  
Что делать, Драко.  
И пресса нам нужна... но школа всё ж нужна сильнее.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(уныло)_  
Погибну я... я чувствую заранее...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Сынок, ведь ты не веришь в предсказанья?..  
По ним прогулы у тебя, я помню точно!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(входя)_  
Сэр Люциус, тут к вам профессор Дамблдор явился.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Проси!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(плача)_  
Мой Мерлин, это испытанье!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(входя)_  
Привет мой вам, сэр Люциус!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Привет и вам. Вы получили  
Оставленные мной сто галлеонов?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я - нет.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Я отдал ассистенту их.  
Вы мне позволили ему доверить.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я не видал его... Но не тревожьтесь...  
Вернусь домой и деньги получу...  
 _(тихо к **Люциусу Малфою** )_  
Скажите, что случилось с Драко?  
Мне кажется, иль это слезы градом... Отчего?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(так же тихо)_  
Прошу у вас прощенья, дорогой...  
Всё вышло оттого, что слух пронесся  
О том, что вы, к несчастию, скончались,  
Но верьте мне, что время всё поправит.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(тихо)_  
Давайте, вот что сделаем сейчас:  
Позвольте мне вдвоем остаться с ним,  
И, может быть, улыбки я добьюсь...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
«Империо»? Но я и сам неплохо…  
А впрочем, ваше право. Удаляюсь.  
 _(в сторону)_  
Приходится решаться...  
 _(вслух)_  
Дорогой мой,  
Я выйду на минутку, ты ж побудь  
Немного с женихом наедине...  
 _(тихо к нему же)_  
Но, ради бога, будь благоразумен,-  
Он доверитель мой, у нас дела с ним,  
И мне его сердить бы не хотелось...  
Прохладны в Азкабане вечера.  
 _(уходит)_ ,  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(вкрадчиво)_  
Ну вот, мы с вами, наконец, одни...  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Уйдите от меня! Вы мне противны!  
Вы старый похотливый старикашка!  
 _\- Мерлин мой, как это звучит, - Дамблдор даже перестал жевать. – У меня даже аппетит пропал!_  
\- НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, - хмыкнул Смерть.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ну, можно ль быть со мной таким немилым?  
Ведь я не Хагрид, и не Флитвик кстати!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ваш брак со мной моей могилой будет.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Да запросто! Таких лишь пара фраз...  
 **Драко Малфой**  
При вас могу я только горько плакать...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Когда меня узнаете вы ближе,  
Вы станете любезнее со мной.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Профессор, вас достаточно узнал я,  
Хватило мне учебы в школе Хогвартс…  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Но я же вас сумею и утешить.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(пожимая плечами)_  
Я удивляюсь вам, профессор,  
Как можете сидеть вы так спокойно,  
Терпеть мои жестокие слова  
И продолжать напрасное мученье...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Действительно, мне жаль его, бедняжку...  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Я, кажется, уж слишком рассердился...  
Недолго так проклятье огрести.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я тайну вам одну хочу доверить...  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Не обещаю вам хранить ее!  
Мне по завязку тайн хватило в жизни!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Жестокость ваша просто непонятна!  
А я бы мог счастливым сделать вас!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(пожимая плечами)_  
Счастливым? Вы?  
Что, «Молнию» мне купите к обеду?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Вы ошибаетесь, я докажу вам:  
Не любите меня, ну, и не надо!  
Коль сердце ваше связано с другой,  
То и мое, поверьте, не свободно!  
А если вы дадите обещанье  
Молчать про то, что я вам расскажу,  
То я сейчас вам сообщу такое,  
Что вас совсем, поверьте, успокоит.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Клянусь, что свято сохраню я тайну!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Так знайте же, что я не Дамблдор!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(испуганно)_  
Не Дамблдор? Так кто ж?!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я – женщина!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
По-вашему, меняет это дело?!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ну, хорошо, а то, что магами родители мои не рождены,  
Уж не причина ли, чтоб не хотеть на вас жениться?..  
 **Драко Малфой**  
О Мерлин, грязнокровка!  
Грейнджер, ты ли?  
Ответь мне только, угадал я?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ты угадал.  
Хоть имя это я попрошу тебя забыть.  
А также я прошу во имя всех законов  
Любви и дружбы тайну сохранить.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Я только лишь Луне скажу – пусть посмеется!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(строго)_  
Решительно вам это запрещаю!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ну, хорошо, я не скажу, усвоил.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Смотрите же, ни слова никому...  
Ну, дайте руку мне!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(нерешительно)_  
Руку? Гр… Грейнджер?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
А если дам я по лицу?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(входя)_  
Уже поладили? Вот этим я доволен!  
Ну, Драко, быстро ты повеселел...  
Уж скачешь словно лань и рожи корчишь вдоволь…  
 _(тихо)_  
Но ты хоть вел себя благоразумно?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(весело)_  
Ведь я сказал, сэр Люциус, что я  
Его уговорить вполне сумею.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Брависсимо! Да вы, мой друг, волшебник!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Да, есть немного…  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Но все теперь запуталось ужасно!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Сейчас же мы должны назначить свадьбу!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Отец, зачем же вдруг такая спешка?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Наедине вы чуть не обнимались,  
И я еще не должен торопиться?  
А в случае чего-нибудь, что будет?  
Кто будет отвечать? Нет, завтра свадьба!  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Да, Грейнджер, я боюсь,  
Что не окончились еще мои тревоги...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Конечно, в жизни всё случиться может,  
Лишь я на вас жениться не могу...  



	5. КАРТИНА ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ЛЮЦИУС МАЛФОЙ ПОКАЗЫВАЕТ СВОЕ ИСТИННОЕ ЛИЦО

**Двор дома Люциуса Малфоя**.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Отец, прошу, без лишних наставлений!  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Послушай, дочь, не будь такой поспешной...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Я вне себя!  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
И будем честными, давно.  
Зачем сюда пришла ты?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Я хочу,  
Чтоб слово он свое сдержал сейчас же,  
Иль он ответит мне за это оскорбленье.  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Но этот дом - его, должна ты помнить.  
Не предавайся гневу безрассудно.  
Забыла что ль уже, кто Люциус Малфой,  
Кому он служит?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Но я к врагам не знаю снисхожденья!  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Согласен я, был Люциус не прав:  
Он поступил с тобою вероломно,  
Но это Упивающийся Смертью,  
К таким терзаньям он совсем не склонен.  
Ты лучше предоставь всё дело мне,  
Я с ним поговорю, и я уверен,  
Что мне его удастся образумить,  
Растолковав понятие о чести.  
Спокойно удались теперь отсюда.  
Поверь мне, я мудрей, не спорь со мною!  
Я знаю мир, а яйца кур не учат,  
В конце концов, я знаю силу власти!  
Кто здесь четвертой властью облачен?..  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Ты, ты, отец. Но первой – он!  
Но так и быть, на сей раз ухожу.  
Поговорите с ним, как вы хотите,  
Но если он останется упрямым,  
Ему придется встретиться со мной!..  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Скажите, что такое здесь творится?  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Мое почтение старшему Малфою.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
И вам почтенье тоже,  
Не трудно дать мне то, что невесомо.  
Я вас искал.  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Ага, чудесно! Вы меня искали,  
Чтоб подтвердить, что свадьба Луны  
С сыночком вашим, верно, состоится?  
Что все сомненья - вздор?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
О, нет... напротив...  
Я вам хотел сказать...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Не уверяйте!  
Мой дорогой, ведь я все понимаю:  
Ничтожная случайность вас смутила,  
И вы теперь хотели извиниться...  
Но все уже в порядке, я простил вас.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ну, да, конечно, верю я охотно,  
Но так как я директору давно уж  
Дал обещанье, что...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
 _(перебивая)_  
Всё понимаю:  
А он сюда приехал так внезапно,  
Вы не успели взвесить положенье,  
Забыв при том, что это есть обида,  
Которую мой дом бы не простил вам...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Но в этом оскорбленья я не вижу,  
Раз дело прежнее осталось в силе...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Ну да, я понимаю превосходно!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Но, видите ли, доктор...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
 _(прерывая)_  
Понимаю!  
А все ж, известно ль вам, что в деле брака  
Нон потеет утилис...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Так по латыни,  
По-нашему же это просто значит...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Конечно, компромисс подобный ясен...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(угрюмо)_  
Имеете ли что еще сказать?  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Ну что вы, друг мой, всё что нужно - я вам уже сказал.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Вы кончили?  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Да, кончил.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Можно мне?  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Прошу вас.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Нам ученость ваша...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Насчет учености давно известно:  
Арс лонга-вита брэвис. Мы поладим.  
Прибавим, скинем, в общем, сговоримся.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Придется начинать сначала, мистер!  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Я слушаю. Прошу вас, говорите!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Угодно вам мне предоставить слово?  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Пожалуйста, прошу вас, говорите.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ну вот. Ученость ваша нам известна,  
Но в данном затруднении бесполезна.  
Сейчас директор снова у меня,  
Наедине с единственным сыночком,  
И если вам известен модус брака,  
То думаю, что там уж все готово.  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Что? Как? Как вы сказали?! Всё готово?!  
Да для себя считал бы я позором  
Принять в свой дом подобную… подобного…  
Сын личности, что слово не сдержала!  
Запомните, что вами оскорблен я!  
Ни я, ни дочь, ни дом мой не простят!  
И вы еще поплатитесь за это!  
 _(уходит.)_  
 _\- Простите, - снова не выдержал Дамблдор, нервно перебирая бороду. – Что Люциус имел в виду?  
\- ВЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ХОТИТЕ ЭТО ЗНАТЬ? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Смерть.  
\- О! Пожалуй, нет, - смутился директор._  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(вслед)_  
Ступай, ступай! Плевать на вас хотел я!  
Угроз твоих я не боюсь ни капли!  
Я Дамблдора уважаю больше,  
Чем всю твою газету с потрохами!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
 _(входя, в сторону)_  
Отец велел быть сдержанным... Счастливец!  
Ему легко, а мне-то каково?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(заметив Луну, в сторону)_  
Еще один из родственников прибыл!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
 _(сухо)_  
Слуга, покорный ваш.  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Мое почтенье...  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ну, началось!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Отец мне передал  
Такую весть, что, право... можно ль верить?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Да, можно. Все, что он сказал вам - правда.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Уж лучше б как обычно, право слово…  
Так значит, брак с директором  
Для Драко окончательно решен?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Да, точно так. Так нами решено.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
О, я поражена, каким вы дерзким тоном  
Мне это говорите. Вы бесчестны!  
Вы слово не умеете держать!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Вы, девочка, так говорить не смейте,  
Когда пред вами старый человек!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Когда б не старость ваша - я бы вам  
Всю вашу трость переломала б сразу!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
А я бы вам коленки перешиб!!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Я вас насквозь готова пробуравить!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Да вы сюда разбойничать пришли?!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
А я вам предлагаю: выходите!  
Вне дома вашего, сведем счета!  
Про Тайн Отдел вы прочно позабыли?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Вы знаете, я удивляюсь вам!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
И если в вас осталась капля чести,  
Прошу вас тотчас выйти за ворота!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Да вы совсем забыли уваженье!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Вы трус, подлец, вы старый негодяй!!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Кого ты этим удивишь, нахалка!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Ах, Мерлин! Вспомним прямо здесь былое...  
 _(выхватывает палочку)_  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Помогите!!!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(появляясь, к Люциусу, и направляя палочку на Луну)_  
Я здесь, не бойтесь!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(к Гермионе)_  
Зять мой, помогите!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
 _(к Гермионе)_  
Ага, ты здесь? Как раз ты мне и нужен!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ну, я запуталась...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
 _(к Гермионе)_  
Скорее палочку!  
Ступай сюда! Я, видишь, жду тебя!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(испуганно)_  
Ах, зять мой дорогой! Ведь это - ужас!  
Умеет биться бесово создание!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Не в первый раз в такой я переделке!  
Дуэли я не побоюсь, уж точно!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ах, Мерлин мой! Опять!  
Со мной мигрень случится!  
 _(бежит в дом)_  
 _Гермиона и Луна выкрикивают заклинания._  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(вбегая)_.  
Стойте! Стойте!  
Ужель начать посмели без меня вы?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Мой милый друг, лишь ради вас  
Дарю я жизнь вот этой… даме,  
А вы в знак благодарности за это,  
Не нарушайте данной вами клятвы...  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(к Луне)_.  
Зачем не знаю, но, похоже, я спас вас!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Проклятье слизеринцам!  
А ты – изменник, я обманута тобой…  
А папа говорил, давно и долго,  
Не связываться с вашей всей семьей!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Таких упреков я не заслужил!  
Я вас почти люблю и верен вам доныне...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Обманщик! Но зачем же издеваться?  
Ты верностью измену называешь...  
Ведь слышала я всё,  
Ты клялся Дамблдору!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Не клялся я, и клясться я не буду...  
Пусть я умру, но клясться, нет, увольте, не по мне...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Отец ваш объявил о вашем браке!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Отец не мог вам этого сказать.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
А мог сказать он лично мне о том,  
Что Дамблдор был с вами вместе  
Сейчас вот в комнате наедине?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Я этого не буду отрицать...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Что ж, этого вам мало? Вы хотите,  
Чтоб я считала верным вас теперь,  
Когда другой настолько был вам близок?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Я честь свою умею охранять!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Ну и слова ты, Драко, знаешь!  
Не следовало вам, мой друг,  
Впускать кого-то в комнату к себе!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Но мой отец его со мной оставил!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
И вы весьма охотно оставались?!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Вам слово «Круцио» о многом говорит?..  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Я слышал, как он вспомнил вашу клятву.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Но в этой клятве нет моей измены.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Так в чем же ваша клятва заключалась?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Я не могу вам этого сказать.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Но почему?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Поклялся я молчать,  
Сам знаю – глупо.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Вот доказательство, что вы виновны!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ты с дуба рухнула, Луна!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Кто не виновен, тот скрывать не станет!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Но я, сказав, свершил бы преступленье!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Кому ж вы клятву дали?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Дамблдору.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Ужели клятва так для вас священна?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Скажу по правде, да. Ее сдержу я...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
И вы не любите его? Недурно!  
Обманщик! Я не хочу вас видеть!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ты дура, я же спас тебя! И это плата?..  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Случайно вышло,  
Да и на что мне жизнь, когда я ею  
Вот вам теперь обязанною буду!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Прошу вас перестать, или умру я...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
А что, на это бы я как раз взглянула!  
И лучше б мертвым мне теперь вас видеть,  
Чем так отчаянно в вас было обмануться!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(поднимая палочку с земли)_  
Тогда пусть будет так, как вы хотите.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Я с удовольствием взгляну на это дело!  
 _(в сторону)_  
Но знаю, у него не хватит духу.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Пусть заклинанье прекратит страданья!  
 _(в сторону)_  
Хочу узнать, жестока ли она.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Да, только казнь - расплата за обиду!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Вы так жестоки с вашим милым… мной.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Жестокости меня вы научили!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Хотите, значит, смерти вы моей?!  
Так радуйтесь!  
 _(направляет палочку себе на грудь)_  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Постойте! Погодите!  
 _(вырывает палочку у Драко)_  
А вы, Луна, стоите равнодушно?  
Взгляните на неё!  
Из-за неё несчастный мальчик  
Готов себе Аваду в грудь пустить!  
Уж слишком вы добры к ней, юный Драко,  
И, может быть, она ничуть не любит!  
А если так, то и любви не стоит!  
Пошлите к Мерлину вы эту вот убийцу!  
Пойдем домой, мужчин и женщин вам на свете хватит!  
Хоть дюжину я вам их подберу!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(в слезах)_  
Неблагодарная! Так значит, это правда,  
Что смерть моя была вам безразлична...  
Но знайте же: я все-таки умру.  
Умру от незаслуженных страданий...  
Придете вы на раннюю могилу  
Оплакивать несчастие свое,  
Но я, увы, я к вам тогда не выйду...  
 _(плача уходит)_  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Уж этого не в силах я понять;  
Когда готовится самоубийство,  
Стоять, смотреть и ждать! Нет, это ужас!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Да ты с ума сошла! Ты, что же, веришь,  
Что Аваду в грудь он бы себе послал?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Не знаю я, я знаю только то,  
Что если б я сюда не прибежала -  
Несчастный здесь уже лежал бы мертвый!..  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Ну, знаешь ли, до этого далеко!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Ну, как не стыдно вам! Ведь я видала!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Все слизеринцы могут притворяться...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Смотрели бы вы лучше на себя!  
Хитры все слизеринцы,  
И отвагой глупою полон Гриффиндор.  
За нами разговор, за вами – дело!  
От умников все зло, и клевета от вас!  
Злословием вы факультеты окружили,  
А про дела свои - ни-ни, ни слова...  
 _(уходит)_  



	6. КАРТИНА ПЯТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРУ ПРИХОДИТ НА ПОМОЩЬ ЕГО ЛОВКОСТЬ ИГРОКА В КВИДДИЧ

**Гарри Поттер**  
Какая неприятность! Ни один  
Из двух хозяев не пришел обедать!  
Уж два часа назад пробило полдень,  
А никого не видно. А потом  
Придут вдвоем, и выйдет дело дрянь!  
Ведь хоть я уж и сыт, но худо дело –  
Коль ассистировать придется им двоим.  
И все тогда пропало... Тссс! Идет!  
Пока один. Ну, хорошо, что так...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ну как, ты отыскал Уизли?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ведь мы решили, кажется, профессор,  
Что сначала сварим с вами зелье?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но мне сейчас уйти необходимо;  
Спешу по делу...  
Попозже сварим.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Охотно подожду. Вы зельевар, и вам виднее.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Возьми, пожалуйста, запри в сундук.  
На, вот ключи, возьми.  
 _(дает Поттеру кошелек и ключи)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Сейчас запру...  
Ключи сию минуту принесу!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Сейчас мне некогда. Отдашь потом.  
А если через час я не вернусь,  
То… впрочем, значит, вовсе не вернусь я.  
Найди же Уизли!  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Эй, Гарри!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Черт! Другой явился!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Давал ли тебе Люциус Малфой  
Сто галлеонов для меня сегодня?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да, я их получил.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Так отчего же  
Ты не сказал?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А разве это вам?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Кому ж еще? Что он сказал тебе?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Велел профессору отдать.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Прекрасно.  
И много ль тут профессоров отныне,  
Слоняясь, просто бродит по округе?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Нет, только вы.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Зачем же ты спросил, мои ли деньги?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Выходит так, что ваши.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Где ж они?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(отдавая кошелек)_  
Прошу покорнейше, профессор.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Здесь все?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я ничего не брал.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Сочту потом.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ошибся я, но все успел поправить.  
А что теперь другой мне скажет?  
Впрочем,  
Коль деньги не его, то ничего.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Я не пойму, не то мошенник он,  
Не то он просто дурачок...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Он плут!  
Но что поделать с этим?  
Мой Ремус, как насчет ингредиентов?  
Хочу я зелье вам сварить.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Готово всё. Изволите начать?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(к Люпину)_  
Так, значит, Гарри всё дадите…  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Я слушаю. Пожалуйте туда...  
 _(указывая на комнату направо)_  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Пожалуйста, скажите срочно Гарри,  
Чтоб шел мне ассистировать, пора.  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Сейчас скажу...  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(неся котел)_  
Пожалуйте туда, я уж несу.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ступай вперед и там поставь.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Профессор Даблдор…  
 _(разыгрывает церемонию)_  
Нет, вы пожалуйте вперед, прошу вас...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ты лучше знал бы меньше церемоний,  
А вел бы аккуратнее себя...  
 _(уходит в комнату)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Смотри еще, какой чудак нашелся!..  
По одному ингредиенту подавай...  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
 _(входя с колбой)_  
Ну, где он там? Пора нести уж это!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(входя)_  
Я здесь. А что ты нам сейчас принес?  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Рогатых жаб.  
Неужто сам не видишь?  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(рассматривает)_  
И в самом деле жабы.  
Что за мерзость!  
 _(идет направо. Снейп, войдя из средней двери, сталкивается с ним)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Куда ты?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Беда! Пропал!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Куда идешь ты с этой колбой?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Готовлюсь ассистировать.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Кому?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да вам.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но как же? Ведь меня еще здесь нету?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я вас в окно увидел!  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ну, смелее.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но почему ты начал с жаб?  
И где котел?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А здесь такой обычай,  
Сначала настругать ингредиенты,  
А после и котел уж можно ставить.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А я привык иначе. Дай котел мне,  
А это отнеси обратно, понял?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я слушаюсь…  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Да поскорей неси мне.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Сейчас.  
 _(делает вид, что возвращается к Люпину, но, притаившись, следит за Снейпом)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Устал искать я Гермиону...  
 _(идет в комнату налево.  
Едва Снейп уходит, Гарри бежит с колбой направо)_  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Его приходится всё ждать... Эй, где вы?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(выходя)_  
Я здесь. Скорей вон там накрой на стол!  
 _(показывает на комнату слева)_  
Неси котел тому профессору сейчас же!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Сейчас.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А это что за странность? Взглянем!  
 _(разглядывает)_  
Ага, глаза тех самых… ну, неважно!  
 _(уносит в комнату Гермионы)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(снова появляясь)_  
Ну, я не зря игрок хороший в квиддич.  
Нарезал всё, донес, не уронил.  
 _(к Люпину)_  
Котел-ка мне давайте поскорее!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Вы лучше о своем профессоре заботьтесь,  
А мы уж позаботимся об этом!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Смогу, так о двоих я позабочусь!..  
 _(Люпин приносит котел для Снейпа)_  
Давай сюда, я сам ему снесу...  
А ты пока готовь туда, что надо...  
 _(берет у него котел и уходит в комнату Снейпа)_  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Чудак! И тут, и там поспеть он хочет!  
Пускай! Я получу два зелья, не одно...  
 _(Гарри возвращается из комнаты Северуса Снейпа)_  
 **Голос Гермионы**  
Эй, Гарри!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
 _(к Гарри)_  
Вас профессор кличет!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я здесь!  
 _(идет в комнату Гермионы. Выходит с пустыми колбами навстречу Люпину, который стоит с новыми ингредиентами)_  
Давай сюда!  
 **Голос Северуса Снейпа**  
 _(громко зовет)_  
Эй, Поттер!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я сейчас!  
 _(хочет взять колбу из рук Люпина)_  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Я сам снесу!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Меня зовут!  
 _(берет из его рук колбу и идет к Снейпу)_  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Вот это ловко! Сам всё хочет делать!  
 _(уходит и возвращается с травами)_  
Отнес бы сам, да не хочу с ним спорить.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(выходит от Снейпа с пустой колбой)_  
Ага, ты здесь?  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Для вашего – тут валерьяны корни.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Корни? Хорошо.  
 _(берет, Люпин уходит)_  
Вот это ловко!  
Кому ж нести? Кому понадобились корни?  
Пойти спросить у Люпина? Нет, то глупо…  
О! Вот как сделаю, нашел я выход:  
Я корни на две части разделю  
И каждому снесу по половине...  
В конце концов одно ведь зелье варят!  
 _(берет пустую колбу и перекладывает часть в неё)_  
Отлично вышло!  
Теперь пойдем и этому снесем...  
 _(ставит тарелку на пол, другую несет Гермионе)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(зовет)_  
Эй, Поттер!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Здесь я!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(входит)_  
Ты что тут делаешь?  
Ступай живее...  
 _(возвращается к себе)  
(Гарри ставит пудинг на пол и входит к Гермионе)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(входит)_  
К какому Салазару он девался? Поттер!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(входит)_  
Я здесь.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но где ты был? Куда ходил ты?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я колбы относил.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ещё нужны мне травы!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Сейчас узнаю,  
Раз нужны – то будут.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Только поскорее!  
Я говорил - мне надо отдохнуть...  
 _(уходит в свою комнату)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Эй, люди! Что там есть еще?!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
 _(внося сосуд)_  
Вот жужелиц глаза.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(беря сосуд)_  
Сюда заглядывать не буду.  
Коры ивовой дайте! И скорее!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Подумаешь, какая спешка! Ладно!  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А я пока хоть этому снесу...  
 _(уходит к Снейпу)_  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
 _(с куском коры)_  
Вот свеженькая. Только ободрал.  
Эй, где вы там?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(появляясь)_  
Я здесь!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Держите!  
 _(дает ему кору)_  
Еще что вам угодно?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Подожди!  
 _(уносит кору к Гермионе)_  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Туда, сюда-он скачет, словно дьявол!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, больше ничего никто не хочет!  
Еще чуть-чуть – доварят оба зелье!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Прекрасно.  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Со всем я справился, и все довольны!  
И двум профессорам сумел я услужить,  
Но ни один из них о том не догадался!  
 _(уходит)_  
  



	7. КАРТИНА ШЕСТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР ВСТРЕЧАЕТ СВОЮ ЛЮБОВЬ

_Улица перед гостиницей Люпина_  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(появившись перед входом в гостиницу, держит письмо в руках и нерешительно поглядывает на окна)_  
Нет хуже положенья, чем прислуги!  
Да и еще хозяин если Драко!  
Довольно странные у них замашки,  
С недавних пор он тут совсем рехнулся!  
И хоть с Луной он шашни водит, -  
Записочки ж другому посылает!  
Как будто бы он двух себе готовит:  
На лето одного, к зиме - другого!  
Но все ж в гостиницу я не войду.  
Мне, девушке, бывать там неудобно!  
Попробую позвать... Эй, кто там есть?!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(выходит с бутылкой, стаканами и салфеткой за воротником)_  
Кто спрашивал меня здесь?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Я...  
Я вас обеспокоила? Простите!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, ничего. Готов я слушать вас...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Вы, кажется, изволили обедать?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я вышел к вам сейчас из-за стола,  
Но я потом доканчивать вернусь...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Неловко, право, мне...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А я - я счастлив!  
По правде говоря, я сыт по горло,  
А ваши глазки будут мне, как... пудинг!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Да что вы?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Вот поставлю тут бутылку...  
Итак, теперь весь ваш я, дорогая!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Ах, дорогая... Эту вот записку  
Я принесла от господина своего,  
Чтоб передали тотчас Дамблдору.  
Но так как заходить я не решилась,  
То я нашла возможным вызвать вас.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Что ж, я готов снести ему записку,  
Но должен вам сказать, что у меня  
Есть порученье также к вам, представьте!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Не можете ль сказать мне от кого?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
От одного, так скажем, кавалера.  
Скажите мне, не знаете ли вы  
Про Гарри Поттера?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Как будто это имя я слыхала.  
Но не припомню...  
 _(в сторону)_  
Это он и есть!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Мужчина он довольно симпатичный!  
Он невысок, но очень остроумен  
И говорить умеет хорошо.  
Он сверх всего мессия всего мира...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Но я его не знаю совершенно!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Зато он знает вас и в вас влюблен!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Вы надо мной хотите посмеяться?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
О нет, ничуть! А если б он  
Представился, как вы бы отнеслись?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Что ж, если он придется по душе мне,  
То от знакомства с ним не откажусь.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну что ж, могу позвать его. Хотите?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Пожалуйста, прошу.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Сию минуту...  
 _(входит в гостиницу)_  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Ушел... Так, значит, это был не он!  
Но разве есть еще один такой же Поттер Гарри?  
 _(Гарри выходит из гостиницы, важно и церемонно проходит мимо Джинни, отвешивает ей изысканный поклон, вздыхает и возвращается в гостиницу)_  
Вот этого совсем не понимаю!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(возвращаясь)_  
Ну что, вы видели его?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Кого?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Того, кто в вас без памяти влюбился!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Но кроме вас, никто не приходил...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Мммммм...  
 _(вздыхает)_  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
А может, вы и есть тот кавалер?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(вздохнув)_  
Да, это я...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Но почему же вы  
Не сразу мне признались в вашем чувстве?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да потому, что я застенчив очень...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
А я скажу, что нужно быть из камня,  
Чтоб слушать ваши речи равнодушно...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Так, значит, как же мне теперь понять вас?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Понять, что...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, что «что»?  
Что «что», скажите?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
О, знаете... я тоже несколько стыдлива…  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Таким стыдливым - только пожениться!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Сказать no-совести - вы по душе мне.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А что, вы - девушка?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Какой вопрос...  
Могу и к стенке припечатать!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Так, значит, нет?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Нет, это значит - да!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Тогда я в общем тоже не женатый!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Раз пятьдесят могла б я замуж выйти,  
Но ни один мне не был по душе...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Могу ли я рассчитывать на это?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Сказать по правде, что-то в вас такое…  
Быть может, шрам?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А если кто захочет взять вас в жены,  
Куда ему за этим обратиться?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Я - сирота. Придется обратиться  
К хозяину иль к сыночке его.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, хорошо. А что они ответят?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Ответят, что, мол, если я согласна...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А вы что скажете?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
А я скажу,  
Что если, мол, они согласны...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ладно!  
Я понял: все формальности в порядке.  
На этот раз мы будем все согласны!  
Ну, дайте мне письмо! Сейчас вернусь.  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Возьмите.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Знаете ль вы содержанье?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Не знаю. Впрочем, очень интересно.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А вдруг в письме окажется такое,  
За что по морде бьют? Вот это страшно!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Не знаю. Вряд ли здесь есть про любовь...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А неприятностей я не хочу!  
Я должен знать, про что ему там пишут...  
Без этого отдать я не смогу!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Его ведь можно вскрыть, потом заклеить...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я сам все сделаю. Что до заклейки -  
Я это дело знаю специально.  
Никто и ни за что не отличит!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Тогда вскрывайте, сразу все узнаем.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Тут руны, их  
Читать умеете?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Слегка совсем...  
Зато ведь вы прекрасно?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
И я - слегка...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Тогда посмотрим.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Надо аккуратней  
 _(отрывает часть конверта)_  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Ах, что вы сделали!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Не беспокойтесь!  
Я знаю удивительный секрет:  
Письмо становится как будто новым...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Читайте!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Лучше вы! Вы разберете...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(смотрит)_  
Хозяйский почерк страшно неразборчив...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(разглядывает)_  
Я тоже ничего не разбираю,  
Похоже, стоило на Руны мне ходить…  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Зачем же мы вскрывали?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Погодите...  
Давайте приналяжем. Начинаю...  
Я все же разбираю кое-что.  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Постойте, руны разбираю...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Хорошо.  
Начнем слегка: вот это руна ,,мэ"...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Ай, что вы... Это – «рэ»!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Не все ль равно?  
Меж ,,мэ" и ,,рэ" почти что нет различья.  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
,,Ро-ро.. ро-я".... Пожалуй, тут не ,,мэ",  
Скорее, это ,,мо"... ,,Мо-ро... моя"...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Но тут должно быть не ,,моя", а ,,мой"...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Но тут ведь хвостик есть?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, значит, ,,мой"!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(выходит из гостиницы в сопровождении Гермионы. К Джинни)_  
Ты что здесь делаешь?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Я ничего...  
За вами я пришла...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
За мной? Зачем?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
От Драко...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(к Гарри)_  
Что там у тебя?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(испуганно)_  
Так, ничего, бумажка...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Дай сюда!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(робко отдавая)_  
Пожалуйста.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Что? Как? Ко мне записка?!  
Ты, негодяй, все письма открываешь?!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Профессор, право, я ничего не знаю...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Извольте видеть, Люциус, мой друг,  
Вот мне письмо прислал ваш сын,  
Он о Луне мне сообщает,  
А этот негодяй открыл письмо!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(к Джинни)_  
А ты с ним заодно?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
И знать не знаю!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Кто вскрыл письмо?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я не вскрывал, профессор...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Я тоже не вскрывала!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Кто ж принес?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(указывая на Гарри)_  
Они несли профессору.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(указывая сначала на себя, а потом на Джинни)_  
,,Они" письмо от "них" здесь получили...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Противнейший болтун! Какой нахальный!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Так это ты затеяла, мерзавка?  
Да я тебе всю морду изувечу!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Попробуйте! Хочу я посмотреть,  
Как вы меня побьете! Удивляюсь!!!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ты, что, с ума сошла?! Да я тебя...  
 _(подступает)_  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Ну да, поймайте... с вашим ревматизмом...  
 _(убегает)_  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ах, ты, подлюга! Я тебе задам!  
 _(убегает за ней)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Хотел бы знать, как мне тут извернуться?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(прочитав записку)_  
Луна совсем его замучила...  
Придется мне помочь и все открыть...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Попробовать удрать...  
 _(потихоньку отходит)_  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Куда идешь ты?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(остановившись)_  
Здесь я...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Зачем мое письмо ты вскрыл?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Профессор, это Джинни…  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
При чем тут Джинни! Это ты!  
По два письма вскрываешь в день, мерзавец!  
Ступай сюда!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Помилуйте, профессор...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ступай сюда!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
К чему это, профессор?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(схватив палку, колотит Гарри)_  
К чему? Да вот к чему, наглец! К чему?!  
 _\- Гм, а это не чересчур? – робко поинтересовался Дамблдор.  
\- А ЧТО ЕМУ СДЕЛАЕТСЯ? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Смерть.  
\- Тоже верно, - вздохнул Дамблдор. – Впрочем, может, Северус хотя бы защитит в духе противоречия…  
-Я БЫ НЕ СТАЛ НА ЭТО УПОВАТЬ, - заметил Смерть._  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(появляясь в окне)_  
Что вижу? Ассистента моего колотят?  
 _(исчезает)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ой-ой! Профессор! Довольно, пощадите!!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Запомнишь, как вскрывать чужие письма!  
 _(бросив палку, уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(после того как Гермиона ушла)_  
Да будь ты трижды проклят! Что за подлость!  
Бить палкою! Такого человека!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(подойдя незаметно к Гарри)_  
Ты, Поттер, что-то говоришь?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(продолжая говорить вслед Гермионе)_  
Бить палкою чужого ассистента - подлость!  
Ведь это оскорбление профессору,  
Которому я преданно служу!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Конечно, Поттер, это верно!  
Прямое оскорбленье мне! Ты прав.  
А кто побил тебя?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я сам не знаю...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
За что ж он бил тебя?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
За пустяки!  
Ему я на башмак случайно плюнул.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
И позволяешь ты себя так бить?  
Ты даже защищаться не подумал...  
И ты меня подвел под оскорбленье!  
Так ты профессора позоришь!  
Осел! Тюфяк! Болван! Сейчас за это  
Я от себя прибавлю на орехи!  
 _(бьет его)_  
На, вот тебе, дубина, получай!!  
 _(сердитый уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(почесываясь)_  
Все на один покрой: и этот палкой!  
Могу сказать: служу я двум ученым  
И получаю плату от обоих!  
 _\- Бедный мальчик… Я точно не могу дать ему лимонную дольку? – полюбопытствовал Дамблдор, протирая очки.  
\- К СЧАСТЬЮ, НЕТ, - с отвращением посмотрев на слипшиеся леденцы, ответил Смерть._  



	8. КАРТИНА СЕДЬМАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР УБИВАЕТ ГЛАВНЫХ ГЕРОЕВ И ОТКРЫВАЕТСЯ СЕКРЕТ ГЕРМИОНЫ

**Зал в гостинице. Несколько дверей.**  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(один)_  
Вот выпил и забыл о всех побоях!  
Обедал чудно, дальше будет ужин -  
И, в общем, мне живется хорошо...  
Пока смогу я, послужу обоим  
И два вознагражденья получу.  
Ну вот, остался я сейчас один.  
Профессор первый из дому ушел,  
Второй заснул. Ну, чем бы позаняться?  
Мне что-то захотелось поработать!  
Да, вспомнил! Надо мантии проветрить.  
А то сказать уж трудно, где шатались.  
Не профессора, а… ладно.  
Пожалуй, здесь удобнее всего  
Ну, вот, дружок, сюда его пристроим...  
 _(ставит сундук посреди залы)_  
Теперь пойдем и принесем другой.  
А этот мы тут рядышком поставим...  
Теперь начнем спокойно, по порядку...  
 _(вынимая ключ)_  
Кто держит ключ, тот сундуку хозяин.  
Ну, вот, пожалуйста, сундук открылся!  
А этот отопрем другим ключом...  
Раз-два - и оба сундука готовы!  
Теперь для ясности всё вынуть надо  
 _(Вынимает из обоих сундуков мантии и множество разных вещей. Все вместе складывает на пол)_  
Для чистоты - начнем пока с карманов:  
В них оставляют иногда конфеты,  
И прочий разный сор, совсем ненужный...  
 _(шарит по карманам костюма и вытаскивает портрет)_  
Какой красавец! Просто загляденье!  
Кто это может быть? Лицо знакомо.  
На моего профессора похож,  
Того, который спит... Но нет, не он.  
Прическа у него в порядке полном,  
Он даже улыбается чуть-чуть.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(из комнаты)_  
Эй, Поттер!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Василиск его возьми...  
Проснулся все-таки, проклятый!  
 _(кричит)_  
Здесь я!  
Придет сюда, другой сундук увидит,  
Начнет расспрашивать... Запру скорей...  
Скажу ему, что я не знаю чей....  
А то он драться очень любит!  
 _(поспешно укладывает вещи обратно)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(кричит)_  
Поттер!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(громко)_  
Иду! Сейчас иду! Убрать скорее...  
 _(держа мантию)_  
Та-та-та-та! Откуда эта мантия?  
Не вспомню. И бумаги тоже?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(кричит)_  
Ступай сюда, не то опять отдую!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Сейчас иду! Скорей убрать покуда...  
Потом я все в порядок приведу...  
 _(швыряет в сундуки вещи как попало и запирает)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(появляясь на пороге в халате)_  
Каким ты дьяволом тут занят?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Вещи...  
Вы мне сегодня приказали сами,  
Чтоб я, профессор, ваши мантии проветрил...  
Ну, вот, я этим делом и занялся...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А чей же этот вот другой сундук?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Не знаю, может, вашего соседа!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Подай мне черный мой костюм скорее... и мантию!  
 _( **Гарри Поттер** открывает сундук и вытаскивает требуемое)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(сняв халат, надевает костюм и, сунув руку в карман, вынимает портрет)_  
А это что?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А, черт, опять ошибся!  
Костюмы оба черны. Не узнаешь...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Вот чудо: мой портрет! Не понимаю!  
Его я дал на память Гермионе...  
Но как он мог сюда попасть? Откуда?  
 _(к Гарри)_  
Скажи, как он попал ко мне в карман?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Как мне тут выпутаться, право, и не знаю...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Откуда эта карточка явилась?  
Скажи сейчас же!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ах, профессор, вы меня простите...  
Я признаюсь, что это мой портрет...  
Он дорог мне, и к вам его я спрятал.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Вы нездоровы, Поттер, это ясно.  
Но всё ж скажи, откуда он к тебе попал?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я получил его в наследство...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Как так? В наследство?  
Снова бредишь?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да. То есть, нет! Служил я у профессора,  
Который неожиданно скончался  
И мне оставил разный мелкий хлам.  
И этот вот портрет.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
О, Основатели!  
Какой-то мор средь профессуры!  
Когда же умер этот твой профессор?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я думаю, уже с неделю будет...  
 _(в сторону)_  
Валю, что в голову придет... Наладим!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А твоего профессора как звали?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Забыл. Он жил под именем другого.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(в ужасе)_  
Другого? Боже мой! Боюсь подумать...  
А долго ли служил ты у него?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Недолго. Дней одиннадцать-двенадцать...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Да, так и есть! Я весь дрожу от страха...  
Да, безусловно, это Гермиона...  
Мужской костюм... Жила инкогнито...  
О, горе мне! Ужели это правда?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Люблю, когда мне верят! Вот навру!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Она, конечно. Я почти уверен...  
 _(вздыхает)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
На этот раз без палки обойдется...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Его слова вонзаются мне в сердце  
Уверен ли ты в том, что он скончался?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да это уж, как дважды два-четыре!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А отчего ж он умер?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
От... несчастья.  
Несчастье с ним случилось, он и помер...  
Случайная Авада пролетала…  
 _(в сторону)_  
Как здорово все у меня выходит!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А где он погребен?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Опять зацепка!  
 _(к Снейпу)_  
Еще пока нигде... Мой друг,  
Приехавший оттуда, хлопотал  
По просьбе тело выдали ему,  
И он его на родину отправил.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Не тот ли самый, что просил тебя  
На почте письма получить?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Он самый.  
Его зовут Уизли. Рональд Уизли.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Боже мой...  
Всё кончено! Погибла Гермиона!  
Несчастная не вынесла страданий...  
Как быстро все... Ее уж больше нет!  
 _(в слезах)_  
Потери этой мне не пережить...  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, что с ним стало? Плачет человек!  
Не знаю, отчего он впал в унынье!  
Неужто всё от моего рассказа?  
Какая чепуха! Я всё наврал,  
Чтоб как-нибудь от палки уклониться...  
Мне кажется, все дьяволы в аду  
Сошли с ума от карточки паршивой...  
Должно быть, он был раньше с ним знаком...  
Ну, надо мне заняться сундуками,  
И вновь по комнатам их растащить,  
А то опять нарвешься на побои...  
 _(оглянувшись на двери)_  
Ну, так и есть. Идет другой профессор...  
Мне, право, эти палки надоели...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(входит с Люциусом)_  
А я себе позволю вас уверить,  
Что эта партия зеркал и воска  
Два раза вами в счет занесена.  
И стоит столько, словно  
Все зеркала желаний и не меньше!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Все может быть. Придется нам проверить.  
Расчетные все книги налицо...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Со мною здесь расчетные листы,  
Мы вместе их проверим. Гарри!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я здесь.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ключи от сундука с тобой?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Так точно, здесь. Они всегда со мною.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Зачем ты мой сундук сюда поставил?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Проветрить вашу мантию.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Проветрил?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Уже.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Открой. А это чей сундук?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Приезжего какого-то.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Вынь-ка книгу.  
Она лежит под мантией моей.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я слушаюсь.  
 _(открывает сундук и ищет)_  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Быть может, я ошибся, значит - скинем.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
И так, и так проверить не мешает.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(подавая книгу)_  
Вот эта?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(раскрывая книгу)_  
Нет, не эта...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Так! Готово!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Еще один исписанный учебник…  
И почерк. Его почерк!  
Странно... Я дрожу вся...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Что с вами, дорогой?  
Вы нездоровы?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Нет, нет, ничего...  
 _(тихо к Гарри)_  
Скажи, пожалуйста, мне, Гарри,  
Как в мой сундук попала эта книга?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Не знаю.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(повышая голос)_  
Ты правду говори, не путай!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Профессор, я прошу меня простить,  
Но я ее запрятал к вам в сундук...  
Боялся потерять... Она моя...  
 _(в сторону)_  
С тем удалось. Авось, и тут удастся.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Зачем же ты даешь не то, что нужно?  
Ты разве книги не узнал своей?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Вот этот против первого - труднее.  
 _(вслух)_  
Да... как сказать... она моя недавно,  
А сразу-то ее и не узнаешь...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Откуда получил ты эту книгу?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
У одного профессора я был, вот, ассистентом,  
Недавно, видите ли, он скончался.  
И эта книга мне досталась по наследству.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Когда он умер?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Десять дней назад...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
О, боже мой! Скажи мне, милый Гарри,  
Его ты имя помнишь? Не Северус ль случайно?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(живо)_  
Северус! Да, точно так, профессор, Северус и точка!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
А как фамилия? Не Снейп?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну да, так точно, помню: Снейп!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
И он скончался, это верно?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Верно.  
Вернее ничего и быть не может!..  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Но отчего он умер? Где схоронен?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Вы видите ли... он в канал свалился.  
Погиб. Его с тех пор и не видали!  
Заметьте, я тут не при чем!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(в отчаянии)_  
О, горе мне! Погиб, погиб мой милый,  
Единственный, кого я так любила!  
Зачем мне жить, когда его уж нет?  
Всю молодость и силы, и надежды  
Я для тебя, любимый, берегла,  
Оставила свой дом, рискуя жизнью,  
Опасности не раз я подвергалась-  
Все для него, и вот - он мертв...  
Несчастья сыплются на Гермиону:  
Мне мало было плохо сдать экзамен,  
Теперь возлюбленный погиб навеки...  
Решила я: я вслед уйду за вами.  
Я все снесла для одного лишь Снейпа,  
Теперь он мертв, и жизнь мне не нужна!  
 _(в отчаянии уходит)_  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
 _(изумленный, тихо к Поттеру)_  
Тссс... Женщина?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Не женщина, а Гермиона!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Вот так штука!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, как же мне тут быть?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Не ожидал.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Выходит, что теперь...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Пойду скажу я Драко!  
 _(быстро уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Выходит, что теперь есть у меня  
Не два профессора, а чуть поменьше:  
Один профессор и один префект!  



	9. КАРТИНА ВОСЬМАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ВСЁ РЕШАЕТСЯ ДОЛЖНЫМ ОБРАЗОМ

**Зал в гостинице. Несколько дверей. Гермиона уже в собственном обличии и Снейп выходят одновременно, каждый из двери своей комнаты. У обоих в руках кинжалы. Лица выражают мрачную решимость покончить с собой. Порознь каждого удерживают: Гермиону - Люпин, Снейпа – какой-то левый чел. Первые реплики всех - на мрачном шепоте. Пока не видят друг друга.**  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
 _(держа Гермиону за руку)_  
Не надо, Гермиона!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(стараясь освободиться)_  
Ах, оставьте...  
 **Левый чел**  
 _(удерживая Снейпа, флегматично)_  
Профессор, право же, не стоит…  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Идите к Салазару!  
 _(отталкивает его)_  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(оттолкнув Люпина)_  
Мое решенье твердо!  
  
 _\- Э-э, - рискнул Дамблдор. – А они точно… не того? А то…  
\- Я – СМЕРТЬ, - устало напомнил его спутник. – Я ЗНАЮ.  
\- Ну да, конечно… Просто я хотел убедиться, – смутился Дамблдор.  
  
(Снейп и Гермиона подняли кинжалы, собираясь вонзить их себе в грудь. Блуждающие взоры вдруг встречаются. Оба вскрикивают)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Что я вижу?!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Северус?!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Гермиона?!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Милый!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Счастье!!  
 _(Бросают кинжалы и кидаются друг другу на шею. Люпин, скривившись, поднимает кинжалы и уходит)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Зачем же вы хотели умереть?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я получила весть о вашей смерти!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но кто же вам принес известье это?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Мой ассистент!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
И мой мне то же сообщил  
О вас - и я решил с собой покончить...  
Всегда я знал , не стоило брать помощь…  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Да что они, с ума сошли?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ну уж с моим-то ясно дело,  
Он с детства головой ударен крепко…  
Эй, ассистенты!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
У них преступные замашки:  
Ко мне в сундук попала ваша книга...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А я нашел свой собственный портрет,  
Который в Хогвартсе вам подарил когда-то...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Разбойники! Наделали тревог!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Мой рассказал мне массу вздора  
О том, что вы дней десять, как скончались...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
А мой, что вы недавно утонули...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но где они?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Куда-то скрылись оба.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Сейчас отыщем их...  
 _(зовет)_  
Эй, кто там? Люди!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Конечно, с точки зренья логики банальной,  
Не мне на зов тот стоило явиться, но…  
Что вам угодно?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Где же наши ассистенты?  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
М-м… Северус, не знаю, можно их найти.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Пожалуйста, пришли сейчас их, Ремус!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Я знаю только одного из них.  
Спрошу на кухне - там обоих знают...  
 _(с улыбкой)_  
Позвольте мне вас от души поздравить!  
Мне было б очень жаль вас хоронить...  
Пожалуйста, целуйтесь на здоровье,  
Но умирать я вас прошу не здесь:  
Гостиницу я для живых держу!  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Давно ль вы здесь живете, дорогая?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я прибыла сегодня утром.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Что вы?  
И я приехал только лишь сегодня!  
Но как же мы не встретились?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Судьба!  
Нам, видно, нужно было пострадать.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Скажите, верно ли, что Дамблдор всё ж умер?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
А разве вы не знали? Да, увы!  
Авада и паденье с башни…  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Откуда я мог знать? Несчастье это,  
Совпавшее с разгаром нашей ссоры,  
Осталось для меня сплошной загадкой...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ну да… не будем мы об этом!  
И в ту же ночь, когда, боясь ареста,  
Уехали из Хогвартса поспешно - я,  
Переодевшись в мантию и выпив зелье,  
А также все его бумаги захватив,  
Поспешно выехала вслед за вами.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Я это знаю.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Знаете? Откуда?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Письмо на ваше имя прям оттуда  
Попало в руки ассистента моего…  
Он получил его по порученью...  
И я... простите... я письмо прочел!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я понимаю ваше любопытство!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но что нам делать? Наше возвращенье  
Теперь совсем уж невозможно, верно,  
Обоих нас тотчас же арестуют!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Мой дорогой, не надо мрачных мыслей,  
Вы живы, вы со мной... А там - увидим!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Однако ассистентов нет! Как странно!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Я не могу понять, зачем взбрело им  
Нам причинить так много треволнений?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Чтоб лучше разузнать, не будем строги,  
Давайте ласково к ним подойдем.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Мой дорогой, вы часом, не больны?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Не знаю…  
Ну вот, один явился!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Заметно по лицу, что он - зачинщик!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Так помните ж, помягче, дорогая!  
Иди, иди, не бойся, Поттер!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Мы ничего не сделаем тебе...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ну да, не сделают... Ведь это Гермиона!  
А у неё рука тяжелая, я помню…  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Ну вот, пока вам этот. Получайте.  
Сейчас пойду - другого отыщу.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Необходимо нам, чтоб были оба!  
Ну, расскажи-ка нам, как вышло это все -  
С портретом, с книгою, и почему  
И ты, и тот другой, мошенник ловкий,  
Позволили себе нас так морочить?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(к Снейпу)_  
Позвольте мне сказать вам два-три слова...  
 _(Гермионе)_  
Сейчас тебе всю правду расскажу я!  
 _(к Снейпу тихо.)_  
Во всей истории я ровно не при чем.  
Всему виной Уизли, это точно!  
 _(указывает на Гермиону)_  
Он без меня тут перепутал вещи  
И умолял меня его спасти,  
А я готов для друга разорваться...  
И я солгал, чтоб выручить Уизли,  
Но я не ждал, что вы так огорчитесь,  
Узнав о том, что кто-то там погиб.  
Ну, вот и все, клянусь вам ясным небом!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Так это Рон приехал с Гермионой?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Так точно.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Отчего же ты молчал?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Он умолял меня не говорить.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Уизли?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
И ты посмел скрывать?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Поверьте, из одной любви к Уизли!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Обоих вас бы следовало вздуть!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Как будто нас сегодня уж не вздули!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Еще не кончен длительный допрос?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(к ней)_  
Я все узнал подробно...  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(прерывая)_  
Ради бога,  
Вы Рона не губите моего!  
Скажите лучше, что виновен я,  
И, если вам угодно, накажите,  
Но одного меня, а не его...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ты любишь так Уизли?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(пылко)_  
Обожаю!  
Как брата, как отца, его люблю я!  
Сейчас скажу я Гермионе, что - виновен,  
Что все наделал я, пускай накажет,  
Пусть бьет меня - Уизли я спасу!  
Ведь не убьет она ж меня на самом деле…  
 _(идет к Гермионе)_  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А он предобрый малый!  
Кто бы мог подумать… Хоть Поттер, а каков…  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(тихо к Гермионе)_  
Гермиона!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ты что так долго говорил со Снейпом?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Сейчас я все скажу тебе, послушай:  
Со Снейпом Рон поехал, представляешь?  
Ты согласись, что он болван,  
Которому нет равного на свете!  
Все вещи в сундуках он перепутал  
И, опасаясь, что его уволят,  
Просил меня придумать что-нибудь...  
Вот я и рассказал про эту книгу,  
Про то, что мой профессор утонул,  
Стараясь взять вину всю на себя!  
И вот сейчас сказал я Снейпу,  
Что лишь один во всем был виноват.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Зачем же ты все принял на себя?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(приложив обе руки к груди)_  
Я Годриком клянусь - лишь из любви к Уизли!  
Я умоляю, ты прости его.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Кого?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да Рона.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Жулики вы оба!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Один из нас уж, безусловно, жулик!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(к Гермионе)_  
Ну, бросим их, оставьте, дорогая...  
Они все натворили не со зла.  
Их надо бы обоих наказать,  
Но так и быть: для радости простим.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Ну, я пойду к Малфоям,  
А вы туда пойдете?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но я не знаю адреса его!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Зато я знаю!  
Я вас провожу!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Один лишь день - и вот событий сколько:  
Печаль, испуг, отчаянье и слезы,  
И в заключенье - радость и восторг!  
Хоть предстоит еще тревог не мало,  
И обвиненье страшное грозит.  
Но Гермиона здесь, со мной - я счастлив!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(появляясь)_  
Ну, я уже готова...  
Я буду ждать... До встречи, мой любимый!  
 _(направляется к выходу)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(тихо к ней)_  
Ты разрешишь помочь мне Снейпу?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Да.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я помогу, а то все нет Уизли.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Да, помоги, я буду очень рада...  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(озабоченно)_  
Что делается, а? Его все нет!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
О ком ты говоришь?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Да об Уизли!  
Хотя он друг мой, но лентяй изрядный!  
Вот я, я двух, пожалуй, стою!  
Профессор, вы сейчас пойдете  
С визитом в дом Малфоев, верно понял?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
А что?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я вас о милости прошу...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(иронически)_  
Ну да, как раз ее ты заслужил  
Сегодняшними плутнями своими!..  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Профессор, право, сколько можно!  
Ведь виноват в том Рон, никак не я!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Да где же он, Уизли твой проклятый?  
Нельзя ли на него мне посмотреть?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Придет, мошенник, в этом я уверен!  
Так вот, теперь я вас хочу просить...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
О чем просить меня ты хочешь, Поттер?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Профессор, я, как вы, влюблен...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Влюблен? Да как же это ты?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Так точно!  
Она служанка в доме у Малфоев.  
И вот я вас прошу…  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(прерывая)_  
Но я при чем тут?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Вы не при чем, конечно, но могли бы  
Мне милость оказать весьма большую,  
Поговорив с Малфоем обо мне.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Но девушка-то любит ли тебя?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Конечно, любит! Что ж еще ей делать?!  
Так сделайте мне милость и скажите...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ну, хорошо, скажу. Но ты скажи мне,  
Сумеешь ли жену ты прокормить?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Я постараюсь... с помощью Уизли!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Я сам тебе, пожалуй, помогу,  
А то надеяться на дом Уизли…  
Скажем прямо – глупо.  
Но ты сначала образумься!  
 _(уходит в комнату)_  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ладно!  
Ужасна мысль, что если не теперь,  
То я уж никогда не образумлюсь!  



	10. КАРТИНА ДЕВЯТАЯ, В КОТОРОЙ ВСЕ СЧАСТЛИВЫ. ВРОДЕ БЫ.

**Люциус Малфой**  
Не надо так упрямиться, сынок...  
Вот видишь, что Луна прощенья просит.  
И коли она правда провинилась,  
То это, верь мне, от одной любви!  
И я Луне все дерзости простил,  
Прости ж и ты.  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
О Драко, дорогой,  
Вы знаете, как я исстрадалась... .  
Моя любовь свела меня с ума,  
Боязнь утратить вас была безмерна.  
И вот теперь, когда все миновало,  
Вы сами продолжаете мученья...  
Тебя прошу, опомнись, Драко,  
Не омрачай же радости моей...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
И я прошу, мой дорогой,  
Не гневайтесь на дочь мою вы боле...  
Пролейте свет на мрак её души!  
Исполните, как древние сказали:  
Сик амор семпер флореат ин мундус...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
И верно же, ведь те, кто любят,  
Завсегда жестоки,  
И каждый хочет верности от нас...  
И вообще они все подлецы...  
А так как выйти замуж все же нужно,  
То я скажу, как говорят больным:  
Хотя лекарство горько - выпить надо!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ты слышал, Драко? Это правда!  
Не знаю сам, чем мне его развлечь...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Я не согласен. Это - не лекарство,  
Скорей сироп, варенье иль бальзам...  
Как можно вдруг от брака отказаться?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
О, Драко, ну скажи хоть слово!  
Враз ты онемел!  
А может, тут всему виною  
Особые жучки,  
Как будто бы болезнь,  
Они лишают речи?..  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Жестокая...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Вы слышали? Вздохнул он... Кризис...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Когда б я знала, что кровь моя нужна вам,  
Как искупленье за мою вину,  
Я пролила б ее сейчас пред вами...  
Но кровь - потом, пока примите слезы...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Брависсимо! Нарочно так не скажешь...  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Жестокая...  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Мне кажется, уже готов...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Луна, ну встаньте и сюда идите.  
Пожалуйте сюда и вы, мой сын!  
Ну вот! Возьмитесь за руки теперь!  
Да будет мир меж вами и любовь!  
Довольно плакать, да хранит вас небо...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Я прошу прощенья...  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ах, я простил...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Значит - все в порядке!  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Ну, Луна, простили. Статус кво!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Готов он проглотить лекарство!  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Люциус, вы мне позволите войти?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Прошу покорнейше, мой друг!  
Никак не ожидал от вас,  
Что вы меня введете в заблужденье  
Насчет переодетой Гермионы.  
Вы мне клялись, что это Дамблдор...  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Э… Люциус… вот тут ошибка вышла:  
Она же зелье выпила, а это  
Я вам скажу…  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ну ... ладно, позабудем. С чем пришли?  
 **Ремус Люпин**  
Сюда пришла мисс Грейнджер,  
Угодно вам ее принять?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Конечно,  
Прошу покорнейше, я очень рад...  
 **Драко Малфой**  
О, бедняжка Грейнджер,  
Она измучилась от этих всех тревог...  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Вы чувствуете к ней расположенье?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Ну, да, а что?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Ну а ко мне?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Жестокая и гадкая!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Пошли уже любовные слова...  
Вы слышите?  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Да, дочь моя - разумна!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
А сын мой добр, как ангел с неба!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Да что уж там: один другого стоит!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Да, господа, пред вами виновата:  
Я причинила вам миллион тревог  
И я пришла просить у вас прощенья!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Признаюсь вам, мисс Грейнджер:  
Молодец вы, кем вы бы ни были!  
 **мистер Лавгуд**  
Вы изумили меня, Гренджер!  
Вы совершили просто ряд чудес!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Любовь творит дела и не такие!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Я от души желаю, Гермиона,  
Чтоб ваш союз был скоро заключен.  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Э-э… нельзя ли мне?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Но за кого?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Надеюсь, подвернется кто-нибудь!  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Прошу назвать, готова я помочь!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Помочь? Кому и в чем?  
 **Луна Лавгуд**  
Хотя б в приданом.  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Без вашей помощи все обойдется!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Сквалыжник! Уже и оседлал!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(входя)_  
Господа, мой вам привет!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(к Гарри)_  
А где профессор?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Он здесь, просил узнать,  
Позволено ль ему сюда явиться...  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(к Люциусу)_.  
Вы разрешите?  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Снейпу рад всегда.  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
 _(к Гарри)_  
Проси профессора.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(уходя, к Джинни)_  
Здравствуйте, красотка!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(тихо к нему)_  
Ну, здравствуй, красавец!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Поболтаем?  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
О чем?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, скажем, о женитьбе...  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Чьей?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Мне некогда, потом скажу...  
 _(уходит)_  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(к Драко)_  
Хочу у вас я милости просить...  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(отойдя с нею в сторону)_  
Ну, говори, но только поскорее!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Мне, бедной девушке, устроиться бы нужно.  
Есть ассистент у нашей Гермионы,  
Мне кажется, что он в меня влюблен...  
Вот если б вы замолвили словечко,  
Она, быть может, согласится,  
И я могла бы тоже выйти замуж!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Я, милая, все сделаю охотно,  
Мне только нужно будет выбрать время,-  
И я поговорю.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(входя)_  
Позвольте мне привет вам принести!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
И вам, профессор, наш привет!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Свидетельствую вам свое почтенье...  
Мисс Грейнджер, вероятно,  
Вам рассказала злоключенья наши...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Мне очень лестно быть знакомым с вами...  
Я рад, что все уладилось у вас!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Увы, еще не все! О нашей свадьбе  
Подумать сможем мы, синьор, не раньше,  
Чем выяснится многое ещё!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Не нужно только вам терять надежды:  
Блестящий ум у Гермионы,  
Соединенный с волею ее -  
Порука нам, что вы добьетесь цели!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Благодарю за ваш прелестный отзыв...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Ну, кажется, теперь уж все довольны?!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Не все...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
А кто же недоволен?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(к Снейпу)_  
Позвольте вам сказать одно словечко...  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Чего тебе?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
А что вы обещали?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Я обещал?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну да! Насчет женитьбы!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ах, да! Сейчас исполню! Вспомнил.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
То-то!  
Как будто бедняку жены не надо!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(к Люциусу)_  
Простите мне, но я хотел бы  
В начале нашей долгой дружбы  
Просить вас о любезности одной...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Готов к услугам вашим я, профессор!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Мой ассистент просит вашего согласья  
На брак служанки вашей с ним.  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
Ну вот,  
Еще один жених нашелся! Ловко!  
Хотя одним глазком бы посмотреть...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Я лично возражений не имею  
 _(к Джинни)_  
Но согласится ли она, не знаю.  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(смущенно)_  
Вот если б я уверена была,  
Что будет эта партия удачной...  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
А что же он за человек, ваш ассистент?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Не спрашивайте лучше,  
Но они друг друга стоят…  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(к Снейпу)_  
Я собирался выдать Джинни,  
Но за ассистента Гермионы...  
Теперь, конечно, я вам уступаю!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
О, если так, снимаю предложенье:  
Ваш кандидат, по-моему, важнее!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
О, ни за что! Пусть ваше предложенье  
Останется единственным, профессор...  
Я хлопоты прошу вас продолжать!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Не стану продолжать! Любезность ваша  
Приятна мне, но я уже решил, -  
Что мой жениться не посмеет!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(упорно)_  
Но если ваш не женится на ней,  
То я другому тоже не позволю!  
И, в крайнем случае, мы будем квиты!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Хорошенькое дело! Они тут  
Друг дружке комплименты отпускают,  
А я пока останусь без жены!  
 **Джинни Уизли**  
 _(в сторону)_  
Ну вот, из-за всех этих церемоний  
Из двух не получу ни одного!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Давайте как-нибудь уладим дело!  
Вы на девушку взгляните:  
Душа болит, на ней совсем лица нет!  
Ей замуж хочется, а вы тут то да се!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
 _(упрямо)_  
За моего никак не соглашусь!  
Желание Драко пусть совершится!  
 **Драко Малфой**  
 _(упрямо)_  
И я стою на той же точке зренья  
По отношенью к вам. Я уступаю!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Позвольте мне, я дело все устрою!  
 _(к Снейпу)_  
Профессор ведь просил для ассистента своего?  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Ну да, ты сам же слышал, Поттер!  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
 _(к Драко)_  
Ты для ассистента Гермионы?  
 **Драко Малфой**  
Да, я хотел бы этот брак устроить.  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Ну, значит, так! Дай руку, Джинни!  
 **Люциус Малфой**  
Тебе дать руку? Ты-то тут при чем?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
При Джинни. Ибо ассистент я  
И Снейпа, и Гермионы. Их обоих.  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Как?  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Что?  
Ах ты, мошенник!  
 **Северус Снейп**  
Что за негодяй!  
 **Гермиона Грейнджер**  
Так, значит, ты служил у нас обоих?  
 **Гарри Поттер**  
Работал. Не стану спорить. Это ясно!  
Но, кажется, исправно делал все...  
И если путаницы и случались,  
То воли злой не находили в них...  
Зато усердья сколько! Трудолюбья!  
Ты гений, Гарри Поттер!  



	11. Эпилог

_\- Прелестная пьеса, - Дамблдор похлопал в ладоши, разглядывая словно застывших героев. – Вот теперь я действительно счастлив. Спасибо. Я могу покинуть этот мир со спокойной совестью._  
Он потряс руку Смерти и неторопливо пошел куда-то, истаивая по дороге.  
Он ни разу не обернулся.  
\- КАКИЕ СТРАННЫЕ ПОНЯТИЯ О СПОКОЙНОЙ СОВЕСТИ, - покачал головой Смерть и снова повернулся к застывшим фигурам.  
Что-то похожее на жалость промелькнуло в его глазах. Хотя… какая у него может быть жалость? Это, наверное, отблеск луны.  
Смерть снова покачал головой и провел рукой над людьми, освобождая их от чар.  
Медленно сходила магия. Первым очнулся Люциус и, моментально сориентировавшись, потянул за руку сына. Но за другую руку цепко ухватилась Луна. Самому Драко было всё равно – он с возмущением рассматривал собственное платье.  
Все остальные смотрели на Снейпа. А Снейп смотрел прямо в расширенные от ужаса глаза Гермионы, которую всё еще сжимал в объятиях.  
\- Авада… - поднял палочку пришедший в себя Гарри.  
Снейп ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не выйдет, Поттер, - и с хлопком аппарации исчез вместе с Гермионой.  
Неожиданно громко расхохоталась Джинни.  
\- ПОЖАЛУЙ, МНЕ ПОРА, - решил Смерть.  
Последнее, что он слышал, был возглас полный вселенской скорби:  
\- И почему именно я оказался в платье?!


End file.
